Dream Dwellers
by Aeris Striffe
Summary: Completed! An enemy seen only through the eyes of children is attacking the world. Can Goten and Trunks convince their parents of the threat and save the world in time? Please read and let me know what you think. Completed!
1. Default Chapter

Kind of a new thing I made up- it doesn't follow with the real plot of dragonball z at all so don't try to figure out when this is suppose to happen. Let me know what you think!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters- so don't get mad!  
  
Dream Dwellers  
  
Goku walked into the kitchen dripping with sweat from the extreme training he'd been putting himself through. He took off his shirt and casually dropped it on the floor as he went to get a sports drink. Chi-chi stood in front of the refrigerator, her arms folded with an all to familiar expression of disgust on her face. She tapped her foot impatiently. Goku glanced around to she which one of his sons was in trouble. He didn't see anyone around. He stood in front of her dripping with sweat with a dumbfounded look as to why his wife was like that. After a few moments he decided he'd better ask her.  
"Um..." Goku began, "is something wrong, Chi-chi?" He wiped his brow.  
She gave a slight laugh which was never good, "Is something wrong?" she repeated, "Is something WRONG?!!" she shouted, "Of course something is wrong Goku!"  
"Well," he wasn't even fazed by her tone, "what's the matter?"  
"Does your training make you even dumber than you already are or what!"  
"Um," he'd never heard that one before, he didn't really like it either. She's fused at him before, but never insulted him to his face.  
"I'm obviously right since you don't know what's wrong, dummy!" her voice was growing louder and meaner.  
"Cut it out, Chi-chi, and tell me what happened already." Goku wasn't really liking this.  
"Like you don't know!" She sighed, "But since you're so stupid I guess I'll have to tell you! You're standing here in my recently clean kitchen; dripping sweat all over the place! Your muddy boots are tracking mud all over the floor! What an example, stupid!"  
"Sorry, I'll clean it up," He tried to apes his wife, but it wasn't working and he was growing impatient.  
"Maybe if you weren't so retarded my life would be easier!" she continued.  
"Cut it out already!" Goku snapped back, something he never did, "I get the point, you think I'm dumb. I know I'm not as smart as some people but that doesn't give my WIFE the right to insult me!" He felt himself begin to power up.  
"Oh please, Goku!" Chi-chi laughed. "Being your wife and all, I thought I was suppose to tell you everything, since you being stupid and all you, must have forgotten!"  
"That's enough!" Goku yelled.  
"I guess it's true what they say about brains and bronze!" She ignored him.  
"I said that's enough, woman!!!" Goku felt his fist ball up and move away from his body, he couldn't stop it. He flung his fist into his wife knocking here into the wall. She fell down and laid there lifeless. "Chi- chi-" Goku managed to say, "I'm, I'm sorry, are you okay? I didn't-" he was by her side, she didn't move.  
Gohan and Goten walked in from outside and observed the scene. They rushed over to see what had happened. Gohan checked her vitals.  
"What happened, Daddy?" Goten asked.  
"Is she all right?" Goku asked Gohan, ignoring Goten.  
Gohan paused and looked up at his father, "Who did this, Dad?"  
"Is she all right?" his voice raised slightly with angry, he was growing impatient again.  
"She's dead." Gohan said.  
"NO, MOMMY!!" Goten clenched to her lifeless body.  
"She's not dead!" Goku said in disbelief, "She can't be-"  
"Who did this?" Gohan repeated and Goten looked up with tear filled eyes.  
"What happened, Daddy?" Goten cried, "Who killed my Mommy?"  
"Whoever did this is sick!" Gohan shouted.  
"She wouldn't stop, I didn't-" Goku stroked her head, "-mean to." Both of his sons stared at him in shock.  
"What!" Gohan shouted, "You did this?"  
"Daddy, no!" Goten cried.  
"How could you?" Gohan stood up and looked down at him is disgust, "You're going to pay for this!"  
"I don't know what happened," Goku was in a world of his own.  
"Mom was right!" Gohan shouted, "You finally did it! You gave into you sayain ways and took an innocent life, Mom's!" He prepared to fight.  
"It wasn't like that." Goku snapped back.  
"Really, well, it's not like we can ask Mom, stupid, you killed her!"  
"Murder!" Goten yelled as he stood by his brother's side ready to fight.  
"No, I'm not! It wasn't like that!" Goku shouted, " It was an accident!" He held his head and fell to the ground.  
In the distance was the sound of a triumphant laugh. A shadow crossed the room and landed on Goku's body. It stayed on him for a minute or two then returned to the laughter.  
"Goku-" a voice said, "Goku!" the voice continued, "Goku!"  
He opened his eyes to find that he was in his bed and his wife was in front of him with a concerned look on her face.  
"Chi-chi-" he said in shock, "but I- you're"  
"I'm right here," she said stroking his head, "You were having an awful dream by the sound of it, I heard you shout my name a few times. It's okay." She smiled at him.  
"Just a dream, but it was so real!" Goku said looking at his beautifully alive wife, "It was so real."  
"Well, it wasn't." She reassured him. "Let's get back to sleep, okay?"  
"Yeah," his thoughts were somewhere else. He laid back down and Chi- chi nestled down on his shoulder. He put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "I love you," he told her.  
"I love you too," she yawned and fell asleep.  
Goku didn't go back to sleep, he just laid there with his wife by his side pondering the meaning behind his disturbing dream.  
Chi-chi's alarm clock went off as usual at 4:30am. Goku quickly turned it off and crept out of bed, trying not to wake his sleeping wife. How she could get up the early was beside him. After several sleepless hours he finally decided that his dream was a sign of how he was mistreating his wife. So, he was going to try to be a better husband. He went down stairs to make breakfast for everyone. He looked through the cook book and decided to start with waffles. The rest of the household was awoken sometime later by the aroma of waffles, bacon, eggs, and pancakes. Gohan and Goten walked in the kitchen groggily and were startled to see their father was the chief behind the wonderful smells.  
"Is Mommy sick?" Goten asked as he sat in his seat.  
"No," Goku smiled, "hungry?"  
"Mm, you bet!" Goten smiled.  
"What's going on, Dad?" Gohan asked.  
"Nothing, why?"  
"Oh, no!" Goten suddenly thought of something and slapped himself in the head for being so stupid, "I know! It's mothers day and I forgot to help!"  
"No-" Goku laughed.  
"Mommy's birthday?" Goten thought.  
"No-" their father got out the orange juice.  
"Then why are you making breakfast?" Gohan got a serious look on his face, "She's still here, right?"  
"Of course she's still here, why would you think that?" Goku asked his son.  
"My friend's daddy leaves them all the time." Goten said with his mouth full of pancake.  
"You shouldn't compare our family to Trunk's family, Goten, and besides, Vegeta doesn't leave anymore." Gohan scolded his younger brother.  
"Oh, I forgot." Goten stuffed something else in his face.  
"If you two must know, I'm making breakfast because I think your mom's a wonderful person, and I wanted her to know that I appreciate her." Goku turned over the pancakes on the stove.  
"Oh great!" They turned to see their mother running into the kitchen and fling open the refrigerator, "I over slept somehow! Don't worry, babies, mommy will make something very quick for you to eat before you go to fight with you father!"  
"Um," Goku smiled, "Chi-chi, I already made breakfast for everyone."  
"Oh, I'm so sorry you had to do that! I don't know how I over slept!" Chi-chi apologized.  
"No, you don't understand," Goku laughed, "I wanted to make breakfast for you and the boys this morning, so I let you sleep in."  
Chi-chi felt his forehead, "Are you feeling okay, dear? Maybe you should go back to sleep."  
"I'm fine, I just wanted to help you out." He smiled, " why don't you sit down and have something to eat. Everything's under control."  
"Oh, okay." She sat down next to Goten, she glanced at Gohan who just shrugged his shoulders and devoured a waffle.  
After breakfast the day went by as normal, except Goku was being overly nice to Chi-chi. For example, during their lunch break he ran home to clean all of the floors, kissed his wife, then ran back in time to continue training. They didn't return home until supper time that evening. Goku made them all take off their muddy boots before walking in the house.  
"Dinner's on the table," Chi-chi called to them, "Go wash up before sitting down please."  
"Dad already made us, Mommy." Goten complained.  
"Well, good." She looked around, "Where is your father?"  
"He's outside." Gohan said as he sat down.  
"Oh is he! Just what does he think he's doing? Supper is going to get cold if he doesn't hurry up!" She fussed, like usual.  
"Don't worry, I'm here." Goku smiled.  
"What's behind your back, Goku, if it's some kind of animal, put it right back where you found it!" She scolded.  
"They're for you," he pulled out a beautiful bouquet of flowers and handed them to his wife.  
"Why, Goku, they're beautiful!" she put them in some water. He gave her a kiss.  
"No kissing in front of the kids, I'm to young!" Goten said in disgust as he ran out of the room. His parents laughed and sat down to eat.  
"Enjoy it while you can," an unheard voice sneered, "soon I will have control, and you'll all be sorry! Prepare yourself for tonight, Goku, unpleasantness will be upon you once more." The voice laughed, still unheard.  
Goku awoke in a cold sweat, another awful dream. It was just like the other one, except this time he killed his sons as well. What could this one mean? *Maybe it was something I ate?*, he thought. *No, that couldn't be it, but why am I having these dreams? Do they mean something?* He got up to get a drink of cold water. *Perhaps I'm slowly turning into a killer* , the thought popped in his head. *No, that can't be it, why did I think that? Better get back to bed* Goku went back to sleep and had a series of disturbing dreams. When he woke up he was in no mood to be messed with, he hardly got any sleep and he was exhausted. He pulled himself out of bed and went to the kitchen to get something to eat.  
"Good morning, dear," Chi-chi smiled, "Did you sleep well?"  
"Not really," he mumbled and sat down.  
"Hey, Dad," Goten began, "can I go over a train with Trunks today, please?"  
"I don't care, whatever."  
"Thanks!" Goten jumped up from the table.  
"Where are you going?" Chi-chi asked.  
"They start training in a little bit, I have to go now to make it!" he ran out the door, "Bye!"  
"Dad," Gohan spoke up, "I invited Piccolo over, is that all right?"  
"Do you want orange juice or milk with your breakfast, Goku?" Chi-chi asked.  
"Never mind breakfast," Goku said, slightly irritated, "I'm going to train now." He angrily got up and left.  
"What's wrong with him?" Gohan asked his mother.  
"I don't know," she sighed, "he hasn't been sleeping very well, he's probably tired, that's all."  
An unknown woman walked in and stood right in front of Chi-chi, the contrasted between the two was remarkable. Chi-chi was petite and some what on the shorter side, the figure was very buff and tall. Chi-chi's hair was done up very nicely and carefully placed pieces of jet black hair hung down by her face. The stranger had short messy red hair, her unusually purple colored eyes burned intensely at them. She wore simply a black tank top and black tight slacks with very cool black boots.  
"I hope he sleeps better tonight." Chi-chi said to Gohan, looking past the intruder.  
"I don't think he will," the stranger spoke, "not if I have anything to do with it."  
"Well," Gohan didn't hear or see the stranger, "thanks for breakfast, I have to go train with Dad and Piccolo now."  
"Be careful dear, and make sure that your father doesn't get to irritated, no telling what he might do if he's not thinking straight." Chi- chi sighed.  
"Don't worry," Gohan reassured her, "everything will be fine." He gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and left. Chi-chi sighed and sat down.  
  
The figure loomed in the kitchen still. She observed Chi-chi with hate. She gave a twisted smile then vanished. She was now in some kind of throne room. It was a very depressing looking room, everything was black. There was no source of light in the room, but yet one had no trouble seeing. She sat down in the thrown and pulled a long velvet cord that was beside her.  
"Yes, Locoyus, do you have any news?" a man from the shadows said slowly walking towards her.  
"Everything is going as planned, Hectare. He does not suspect me at all." She gave a cold laugh.  
"I still advice you to proceed with caution, remember," he looked directly at her, "he does have a small child-"  
"I know that!" she snapped at him, "I will not be seen, besides, I think this child may not be able to see me."  
"Why do you say this, of course he can, all children can see-" he was cut off.  
"All young immature children." She reminded him, "This child has been forced to grow up quite quickly, he may no longer poses the ability to see into our world."  
"But still," he warned, "we do not know this for sure. If you are seen it will be much harder to complete the mission."  
"Do not worry my friend," she smiled, "I will not fail."  
  
***Well that's it for section one. Let me know what you think of it so far please, and take in mind that this is my first story ever put up- so gracious criticism only please. Thanks and I'll be posting more soon- even if you didn't like it- hehehe! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters- so don't get mad!  
  
Chapter 2 "Goten," Trunks said as he walked over to his wounded friend, "you have to pay attention. This is the third time I've caught you off guard. Is something wrong, you've never lost it before."  
"Well," Goten got up and brushed himself off, "it's my dad, he's been acting kind of strange. I think he's sick or something."  
"Maybe my mom should take a look at him," Trunks suggested, "she IS a geniuses you know."  
"Yeah," Goten thought, "I could bring him over sometime today and your mom could see what's wrong with him!"  
"Let's go ask my mom first." With that the two friends ran inside to find Bulma.  
"MOM!" Trunks yelled as they entered the house.  
"I'm in here," the voice trailed from the living room.  
"Bulma," Goten began, "I was wondering if you could take a look at my dad later today."  
"What's wrong with him?" she asked, not even looking up from the piece of machinery in front of her.  
"If I knew that I wouldn't be asking you to look at him, duh!" he smarted off, which resulted in another punch in the gut by his friend.  
"Well," her eyes still on the machinery, "if you put it that way, why do you think something is wrong with Goku?"  
"It started the other day, he was being overly nice to my mom-"  
"Nothing wrong with that." She added.  
"Yeah, but this morning he was acting very not like Dad, usually he likes to be with me when I train so he can make sure I'm doing a good job, but when I asked him if I could train over here with Trunks he said, 'I don't care, whatever'," Goten stopped to she that Bulma didn't look concerned, "AND, he didn't even eat breakfast!"  
Bulma jumped up and looked him in the eye, "WHAT! He didn't eat anything!! Something must be very wrong. I'll tell you what, Goten, you bring your father by sometime today and I'll have a look at him."  
Goten gave a big smile, "Thanks, Bulma, I knew you would help him."  
"Thanks, Mom," Trunks said, "come on, let's go train some more, my dad will get mad if we take to many breaks-"  
"TRUNKS!" Vegeta yelled from outside.  
"Speak of the devil!" Goten swallowed.  
"We're coming Dad!" Trunks yelled as he and Goten rushed back outside.  
"So you see, Mommy," Goten was trying to convince Chi-chi to let them all go over and eat dinner with Vegeta's family, "when we go over for dinner, Bulma can casually observe Dad. That way Dad won't object!"  
"Well," Chi-chi thought, "he has been acting strange lately. All right, we can go. Why don't you go tell Gohan and your father now so they can be cleaned up in time."  
"Yes ma'am!" Goten smiled as he ran out of the room to find his brother and father.  
They were all cleaned up and left their house in time to make it to Vegeta's house by 6:00pm. Goku was in some what a better mood, but still very easily irritated. Goten eagerly ran up to the door and rang the door bell. Trunks answered it and gladly let them in.  
"MOM!" Trunks yelled as they entered, "they're here!"  
"Oh, good!" Bulma said as she walked in the room to greet them, "Hi everyone, I hope you're hungry, because I've made an awful lot of food! It should be ready in about 20 minutes." She looked at Goku, "How ya' been pal?"  
Goku gave a weak smile to one of his childhood friends, "I'm okay, where's Vegeta?"  
"He's around here somewhere," Bulma looked at the stair way, "VEGETA! Come down NOW!"  
Vegeta slowly dragged himself down the stairs, he wasn't very fond of having company over. He extended his hand to Goku, "How goes the training?"  
"Pretty good," Goku shook his hand, "how was Goten today?"  
"I could tell you were working with him, he'd improved greatly since the last time he trained over here." Vegeta looked down at Goten, "He did have trouble concentrating."  
"Huh," Goku looked down at his small son, "that doesn't sound like him. Why weren't you paying attention, Goten?"  
"Well," Goten tried to think of an excuse, "I was really hungry because I didn't eat breakfast, remember? I did better after lunch!" He quickly glanced at Trunks, who flashed a thumbs up for the excuse.  
Usually Goku wouldn't have had a problem with that, but today was different, "That's no excuse, Goten. You know better than that! Tomorrow you're going to be training at home, and I'm going to make sure you pay attention, hungry or not!" The room grew silent, they were all starring at him.  
"Yes sir..." Goten's head hung in shame.  
"He wasn't that bad, Goku." Vegeta spoke on Goten's behalf.  
"I don't think I need your help in raising my son, Vegeta." Goku glared.  
"Well," Bulma interrupted, "why don't we sit down now?"  
"Good idea," Chi-chi agreed, "Gohan, Goten, please go wash your hands, you too Goku." All of them looked and her and reluctantly obeyed.  
"How long as he been like this?" Bulma asked Chi-chi.  
"Well," Chi-chi thought, "this is the first week he's been kind of edgy, he hasn't been sleeping well for about three weeks now."  
"Huh," Bulma thought for a moment, "well, after dinner why don't you and Vegeta take the kids somewhere and I'll have a talk with Goku to try to find out what's going on. I think I'll have Master Roshi come over as well, he's know him for a long time."  
"Just where to you expect me to take the kids?" Vegeta spoke up, not very thrilled by the plan.  
"I don't know or care, just wherever," Bulma snapped, "remember, Vegeta, we're trying to help Goku who has saved our lives countless times, lighten up!"  
"Fine," Vegeta agreed, "but I'm only going to tolerate the kids for one hour!"  
"That should be plenty of time, don't you think Chi-chi?" Bulma said.  
"I guess so," Chi-chi looked towards the bathroom, "the boys are almost done, we'd better get supper on the table."  
There wasn't much conversation during dinner. Everyone was quietly eating their food and trying not to do anything to tick off Goku. The only complaining done was by Vegeta who said that Bulma needed to take cooking lessons from Chi-chi because her food wasn't even fit for dogs. Other than that there were no complaints. After dinner Chi-chi and Vegeta took Gohan, Goten, and Trunks back to Goku's place, their excuse was pretty lame, but Goku bought it no questions asked. He was even kind of glad that they left, because it meant the house would be quieter. Shortly after they left Master Roshi arrived.  
"So," Master Roshi said to Goku, "is something troubling you?"  
"Why do you say that?" Goku asked.  
Master Roshi glanced at Bulma, she got the hint that she was suppose to take that question, "Well, you have been acting a little, how should I put this, weird! Since when do you snap at everyone for doing nothing?"  
Goku sat down, "I don't know what's going on to tell you the truth. It's just that everything's been getting to me lately and I can't take it anymore, besides I haven't had a good nights sleep in weeks."  
"Why?" Master Roshi inquired.  
"Do you think that dreams have some kind of hidden meaning, Master Roshi?" Goku asked.  
"Why yes I do, but only if you have them repeatedly." He answered.  
"What kind of dreams have you been having?" Bulma asked, "Maybe we can help."  
"I don't think so," Locoyus walked into the room unseen or heard.  
Goku told them about his dreams, "I think they mean I'm going to turn on everyone or something like that. If that's the case I think I better get away from everyone."  
"That's right," Locoyus sneered, "leave your friends to me!"  
"Goku," Bulma began, "I know you would never do anything to hurt us, they're just bad dreams with no meaning behind them."  
"Usually I'd agree, but here lately I've been so edgy that even the smallest things get on my nerves so badly I can't stand it!" Goku sighed.  
"Nonsense, Goku," Master Roshi said, "all you need to do is forget about those dreams and get some rest, you'll see."  
"But I thought you said my dreams meant something?" Goku reminded him.  
  
"I did huh, well, I say allot of things that aren't true you know, I'm just an old man, you can't believe everything I say." Master Roshi laughed.  
Locoyus walked over to Bulma and put her hand on her head and began to speak to her, "What if Goku does become a threat? Did he ever kill anyone in your family in his dreams?"  
"Hey Goku," Bulma spoke up, "did you ever kill Vegeta or Trunks?"  
"Yeah, I've dreamed I killed just about everyone, including your family." Goku sighed.  
"He can't be trusted near your family, what if something were to happen?" Locoyus told Bulma.  
"Hey Mom!" Trunks ran in the room and stopped and the doorway starring oddly and his mother.  
*Can he see me?* Locoyus thought.  
"What, Trunks? Is something the matter? What are you starring at?" Bulma asked him.  
"Nothing, I thought I saw something that's all." Trunks answered.  
*Good, I was right, he can't see me after all!* Locoyus smiled.  
"Well, what do you want, we're kind of in the middle of something." Bulma snapped.  
"I forgot," he thought for a moment, "oh, I remember, I'm going to be in my room."  
"Okay, bye." Bulma shoed him out of the room, "Sorry about that interruption."  
Goku got up and started pacing around the room. Locoyus came over to him whispering little thoughts into his subconscious. He stopped and starred at the doorway, "What do you want Goten?"  
"Who's that?" Goten said pointing next to his father.  
"Who's who?" Goku said trying not to yell at him.  
"That lady next to you, who is she?" Goten started to slowly walk to his father.  
"No one is there Goten, you're not making any sense!" Goku snapped.  
Locoyus gave Goten an evil glare then disappeared.  
"Where'd she go!" Goten ran over to where she was.  
"Goten, no one was there," Bulma said a bit concerned.  
"Who'd you see?" Master Roshi wondered.  
"It was a lady, she had short red hair and was dressed in all black. She was standing right here next to Dad talking to him! I know it!" Goten said looking around to where she could have gone.  
"What did she say?" Master Roshi asked.  
"It doesn't matter what she said, she wasn't even really there!" Goku yelled, "Why are you making stuff up? You're to old to be doing this!"  
"No, I really saw her!" Goten pleaded with his father.  
"Get out of this room now!" Goku wasn't pleased.  
"She told you that you should go before you hurt anyone!" Goten said as he ran out of the room.  
Goku sat to try to calm down, "See what I mean? I have to go before I hurt anyone!"  
Bulma stood up and starred at him, "What did you say?"  
"I said I have to go before I hurt anyone." He repeated.  
"That's exactly what Goten said the lady told you!" Bulma said, "How would Goten know about that?"  
"The lady told him, weren't you paying attention?" Master Roshi reminded her.  
"But there was no lady!" Bulma said.  
"I have to go," Goku sat up, "I can't take much more of this, thanks for your help." He went to the bottom of the stairs, "Goten, it's time to go, NOW!"  
Goten slowly walked down the stairs with Trunks beside him, "I saw her, Trunks." He whispered so his father wouldn't hear him.  
"I thought I saw something down there too, next to my Mom!" Trunks quietly replied.  
"Something's going on, and it has something to do with that lady and why my Dad's been acting so weird!" Goten told him.  
"Hurry up!" Goku snapped.  
Goten and Trunks said goodbye as Goku and Goten left. They didn't speak to each other on the way home. When they reached their house Goten quickly ran up to his room. Goku sat down in the kitchen.  
"You were seen, weren't you?" Hectare asked Locoyus.  
"It doesn't matter, they don't believe him!" she told him, "And besides, he shouldn't be that hard to get rid of, he's just a small boy."  
"Why didn't you heed my warning? None of this would have happened if you'd just listen to me!" He yelled at her.  
Locoyus glanced at him. She grabbed him around the throat and lifted him up from the ground, "Don't you ever forget who I am or what I can do to you, Hectare! You may be my brother, but this is my kingdom! The power is mine, not yours!" she squeezed harder, "The plan will proceed as scheduled! The boy is only one minor detail that can easily be taken care of!" She threw him across the room. He hit the wall and fell to the ground gasping for breath.  
"I am sorry," he gasped, "I forgot my place, it will not happen again! You are the one that can visit the other world, not I!"  
She gave him a twisted smile, "That is true, but once I find and open the gate, we will all be able to cross over. Come, we must devise a plan that will get rid of this slight inconvenience!" The night was the same for Goku, a night filled with dreams and no rest. The next day Goten stayed in his room and would not come down for anything. Chi-chi tried to get him down, but it's not like she could physically move a super saiyann. So, he stayed up there all day, well that's what everyone thought. Actually he was hardly in his room, he climbed out of his window after his mother brought him lunch and he went to Trunks house.  
Trunks heard a tapping noise outside his window. When he looked out his window he saw his best friend waiting to be let in. So, he walked over and let him in. "What are you doing here?" he said, "Your mom called and said that you weren't coming out of your room. I guess she doesn't know you're here then."  
"I don't care," Goten whispered, "where are your parents?"  
"Outside, I'm suppose to be doing my school work." Trunks sat back down at his desk.  
"You can do your school stuff later, this is important!" Goten said seriously.  
"If it's about that thing you saw," Trunks said not looking up, "my mom told me you were just playing a joke or something." He looked up to see his friend's head drop, he smiled at him, "But I don't believe her!"  
"Really!" Goten gave a big smile, "Thanks! I saw her again at my house last night."  
"What was she doing?" Trunks closed his book.  
"I think she's the one keeping my dad from sleeping somehow." Goten sat down on Trunks bed.  
"My mom said that your dad said he was having awful dreams!" Trunks remembered.  
"That would explain it! She's somehow giving them to him!"  
"Yeah! Are dads can take her, she's just a girl!" Trunks smiled.  
Goten sighed, "I think you've forgotten that we're on our own this time. The grown ups don't believe us, remember?"  
"Oh yeah," Trunks sat down next to his friend, "well, we can take her!"  
"But how do we find her?"  
"I'll come over to your house tonight and we can get her when she goes to give your dad bad dreams again!"  
"Good idea-" he heard something, "do you hear that?"  
"Yeah, it sounds like my mom-"  
"And my parents!" they left the room and spied down the stairs. Their parents were having a discussion in the living room. They crept down the stairs so they could hear what they were saying. When they peaked around the corner Goten pulled them back.  
"She's their!" he whispered.  
"Where?" Trunks asked.  
"She's by my dad again." Goten swallowed, "Okay, we'll go in there, don't act like you can see her, she doesn't know you can yet."  
"Got it." With that the two friends slowly walked in the room.  
"There you are Goten!" Chi-chi snapped.  
"Hi Mom," he stared at the lady who stared right back at him.  
Locoyus walked over to Chi-chi and placed her hand on her head and began to speak to her, "What an awful son you have. Just look at him, he doesn't even care that you've been worried sick about him. You should punish him, lock him up in his room since he likes to stay in there so much!"  
Goten clenched his fists, everyone else was talking to him but he was only listening to Locoyus giving thoughts to his mother, "Shut-up!" he yelled. "Leave her alone!"  
"Goten!" Goku glared, "How dare you yell at us like that!"  
Locoyus smiled, "You see Goten, you are the only one that can see me!" she gave a wicked laugh.  
"Cut it out!" Goten snapped at her.  
"I wouldn't talk to me if I was you, unless you want everyone to think you're crazy or something!" she laughed again. She walked over to Goku and put her hand on his head, at the same time Chi-chi put her arm around his.  
"Get you hands off my dad!" he yelled.  
"Goten!" Goku yelled, "Don't you ever talk to your mother like that! What's wrong with you?"  
Trunks put his hand on Goten's shoulder. He was seeing what was going on, but acting like he didn't. "Pull yourself together, Goten."  
Goten looked up at his friend, "Right, sorry."  
"Look at your son, he's just a disgrace to you and your family! Why did you want another one? Gohan was nothing like this, he's such a good child, but this one is awful!" Locoyus told Goku.  
Goten clenched his fists, "It's not true dad! Don't believe what you're thinking about me, please!"  
"What are you talking about?" Chi-chi walked over to him.  
"Aren't we going to tell them?" Bulma spoke up.  
"Right," Goku looked at his son, "we've been talking and we've decided that something is wrong with you, Goten, and until you tell us what it is you are to stay in your room."  
Locoyus laughed, "See my power now child! I can turn everyone against you! They believe what they think, not a small child!"  
Goten looked down, *she's right, they won't believe me.*  
"Give up child," Locoyus grinned, "you know not what you are up against!"  
"Well," Chi-chi said to Goten, "are you going to tell us what's wrong?"  
He looked up at everyone, they were all against him. She'd turned them all against him. He didn't know what to do, he decided to tell the truth, "Nothings wrong with me, really. It's just that-" Locoyus walked in front of him, she turned to Trunks, who was still pretending that he couldn't see her. She put her hand into his chest.  
:Trunks winced with pain. He grabbed his chest, "I can't breathe!" he managed to say.  
"What's the matter Trunks?" Bulma was beside him.  
"He said he can't breathe, didn't you hear him, woman!" Vegeta said.  
Trunks was beginning to turn blue in the face. He glanced over to his friend. Bulma and Vegeta were trying to figure out what was happening to their son.  
"I understand," Goten said to Locoyus, "I get your point."  
Locoyus let go of Trunks, she turned to Goten and smiled, "I'll see you again, heed this warning, boy, it is your last!" she vanished.  
Trunks fell to the ground gasping for breath, "I'm okay."  
"What on earth happened?" Bulma asked him.  
"Um," Trunks was trying to think of something to say, "I just couldn't breathe, I don't know what happened." He looked at Goten.  
After everyone was done with Trunks their attention was back on Goten.  
"Well," Goku said sternly, "are you going to tell us?"  
"I'm just a loony, lock me up why don't you!" Goten snapped.  
"Fine, have it your way!" Goku looked down at his son, "Let's go."  
"Thanks for your help, Bulma, you too Vegeta." Chi-chi said as they left the house.  
"Goten!" Trunks yelled as Goku dragged his friend away, "I'm sorry!"  
"Don't worry about me! I'll think of something!"  
When they reached their house Goku dragged Goten up to his room, because Goten refused to walk. Goku threw him in his room, "Do you have anything further to say, son?"  
"Yeah, Daddy," Goten looked at his father whom he loved. He knew that it wasn't really his fault. "if you don't stop listening to the voices in your head your dreams will come true."  
Goku looked at his small son and left. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters!  
  
Chapter Three There was a knock at the door, "Go away," Goten didn't want to see anyone.  
The door opened anyway and his older brother walked in, "What's going on, Goten?"  
"Why does everyone think something is going on?" he stared at his brother, had she gotten to him as well.  
"Chill," Gohan tried to calm him down, "did you really see something?"  
"Yeah, but for some reason no one else can." He lowered his head, "Go on, yell at me or something, everyone else has."  
"I'm not going to yell at you, everyone else is acting kind of strange if you ask me." Gohan sat down next to his brother. "What did you see?"  
"I saw a lady, an evil lady. She can somehow create thoughts," he looked at his brother, "she the one giving Daddy those bad dreams and the one making everyone act so weird somehow."  
"Huh," Gohan thought, "did you try to explain this to anyone?"  
"Yeah, but she was in the room. She some how made Trunks not able to breath, so I didn't tell anyone." He sighed, "I don't know what to do."  
"Well, it sounds like you need to find out more about this lady. Like, why she can do what she does and how she can do what she does." He thought, "Maybe I can find out some stuff for you, since you're locked up and all."  
"Really! Thanks!" Goten hugged his brother.  
"Don't worry, I'll make sure that I stay on your side no matter what thoughts come in my head."  
"But it's hard, look at everyone else that gave in to her."  
"Their different, they didn't know about her. Say, when you see her again, if she tries to give me thoughts, somehow let me know that she's doing it." Gohan told him.  
"Good idea, that should work," Goten smiled, it was good to know that not everyone in his family was against him.  
"Well, I have to go, I'm not even suppose to be up here." Gohan smiled and left the room.  
Goten stood up and heard an all to familiar laugh, "What do you want?"  
"I just thought I'd come and pay you a visit, and gloat a bit," Locoyus laughed, "wasn't it funny how I got everyone you trusted to lock you into your room! My favorite part was when I stopped your little friends lungs!"  
"Stop it!" Goten glared at her, "who are you and what do you want?"  
"Fair enough," she smiled at him, "I am Locoyus, ruler of the Dream Dwellers, however I am the last real dweller. I am here to take over this land because it's so much nicer than my other land."  
"Dream Dweller, huh," Goten thought, "that doesn't sound that mighty!"  
She gave another laugh, "You are an immature child after all! Haven't you witnessed my power thus far? What I have done is just a mere sample of what I am capable of. And when I bring the others over the world will be ours for the taking!"  
"What others? I thought you said you were the only one left!" Goten said in a low voice so that no one else could hear.  
"Enough questions, I have to do what I came here to do, which is convince your mother to become more against you." Locoyus laughed.  
"Leave my mom alone!" Goten kicked her but his foot went right through her!, "What-"  
"Foolish boy! Dream Dwellers can not be harmed outside of their world!" she laughed at him, "So now you see that there is nothing you can do to stop me!" she went to grab his chest but he quickly dodged her.  
"I don't think I'm gonna let you touch me lady, I saw what you did to Trunks!" Goten said while he was avoiding her.  
"What on earth is going on up here Goten?" Chi-chi said as she began to open the door.  
"Nothing, Mom, I'm just keeping up with my training," he ran over and shut the door in her face.  
"How dare you shut that door in my face, Goten! Just wait until your father gets back!" Chi-chi yelled as she went back down stairs.  
"Yes, just wait until Goku comes back, I'll make sure he takes care of you!" Locoyus laughed and disappeared.  
Goten went over and collapsed on his bed. *How can we fight her if we can't even touch her?*  
Gohan knocked on his door, "It's me, can I come in?"  
"It's open," he sat up on his bed. "What was going on?" Gohan asked as he walked in his brother's room, "Mom's really mad at you."  
"Locoyus paid me a visit," Goten told him.  
"Who?"  
"Locoyus, that's the lady's name. She's some kind of Dream Dweller. She can't be hurt! I went to kick her and I went right through her!" Goten explained.  
"Well that makes things a bit more complicated." Gohan thought for a moment, "Are there anymore of these Dream Dweller things?"  
"She said she was the only one, but she could bring others with her somehow." Goten remembered.  
"So somehow she's the only one that can come in our world, she can put thoughts into ones subconscious, and she can't be hurt," Gohan recapped.  
"Wait a minute, she said that dwellers can't be hurt outside their world! So that means they can be hurt inside their world!" Goten jumped off of his bed in excitement.  
"Yeah, but how do you get to their world?" Gohan asked.  
"Um, I don't really know that part yet." Goten sat back down.  
"How does she get here?" Gohan asked.  
"She just kind of appears and disappears." Goten sighed, "This is impossible! Without the grownups how are we suppose to come up with any kind of good plan?"  
"Hey," Gohan said offensively, "We may not be grownups, but that doesn't mean we can't have good ideas! Since children are the only ones that can see them, then even if they were in their right minds it wouldn't matter!"  
"You're right, like usual, we can do it!" Goten thought for a moment. "There has to be away to get to their world."  
"I think she's looking for it too," Gohan smiled.  
"Why? She already knows how to get here and back." Goten reminded him.  
"Yeah, but I think she must have some kind of built in way, that's why she's the only one that's coming over, she has to find the way also so she can bring the rest of them over." Gohan explained.  
"Right! We have to find the way before she does!" Goten stood up again.  
"Exactly, I'm going to go to the old library to try to find anything I can about these guys, you stay here and try to keep her away from our parents!" Gohan stood up.  
"Got it dude!" Goten gave him a high five then Gohan left the room.  
"Aaah!" Locoyus picked up her thrown and threw it across the room.  
"Having problems?" Hectare wondered as he entered the room and observed the scene.  
"Yes!" she yelled, "I can't figure out where that gate is! I've looked all over the place! I'm beginning to think that it doesn't even exist!"  
"Nonsense, of course it does, Locoyus. You're just going to have to look harder. Remember what we were taught as children-" she interrupted him like usual.  
"I remember, they told us that the gate into the outer realm was in the place that only one could go and open, I did pay attention every now and then." Locoyus reminded her brother.  
"Yes, but have you thought that perhaps," he paused to choose his words wisely, "that perhaps you are not the one that can do it?"  
"Then just who do you think it is?" she snapped at him, "No one else can even go to the other realm to look for it."  
"I know, but what if the one we need is from the other realm?" Hectare placed the thrown back in its place.  
"Hm," Locoyus sat down, "you could be right, but then how do we find out who it is?"  
"We must look to the ancient scrolls." He suggested.  
"Get on it at once! I need to know who it is and fast!" she stood up, "I will pay my small friend a visit while you look in the scroll."  
"As you wish," he bowed and she disappeared.  
  
****Well, that's it for section three! Let me know what you think of it so far=) Section four is complete and will be up soon- just in case you really needed to know that! So, please review it for me so I know how I'm doing. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's characters!  
  
Chapter Four  
Gohan entered the old town library. He knew his way around the library quite well and knew exactly where something on another realm and a gate leading to it would be. He wasted no time. He began grabbing books and placing them into a pile. When he had close to twenty books he picked them up with ease and place them onto a table to begin his research. After a hour of researching he found nothing. He gave a sigh and went to put up the books. As he was putting them away he noticed a rather large old dusty book under one of the book shelves. He picked it up and began to look through it. He shut it quickly and ran out of the library, book in hand.  
Goku was in the backyard doing some training. He couldn't get his son's face or words out of his head. Ever time he threw a shot he saw his son being hit by it. He finally decided to just practice some new moves he'd been working on for a while. He was throwing punches, kicks, and flipping around when Goten came around the corner. Goku had a kick going right towards his son's head, but he managed to move in time.  
"Goten!" Goku yelled, not out of angry but out of fear, "What are you doing? I almost-"  
"Sorry Dad." Goten apologized, "I was just coming to see you."  
Goku sat down and began to towel off some of the sweat from his body.  
"Daddy?" Goten began, "I know why you've been acting so weird lately. I know about your dreams and your thoughts, if you would just listen to me instead of yelling at me I can try to explain what's going on."  
"Goten," Goku sighed, "nothing is wrong with me. Thanks for your concern-"  
"You only think that because she's made you!" Goten told his father.  
"Who's told me what?" Goku decided to humor his son for awhile.  
"I know it sounds hard to believe, but there's this other realm kind of thing, and this evil lady can move in between our realms. She puts bad thoughts in your head and everyone else's. Oh, and there's this gate that somehow leads from one realm to the next, and if she finds it first then she'll bring all of her people and take over our world! We have to find it first or else it'll be too late!" Goten paused to ketch his breath, "Oh yeah, she's also the one that's been giving you bad dreams. I saw her in your room the other night. She had her hand inside your head!"  
Goku looked and his son, he had a very active imagination, "Um," "I know it's hard to believe Dad, but it's true! I swear it is! You can ask Gohan or Trunks!" Goten told him.  
"They can see this lady too?" Goku asked.  
"Well, Gohan can't but Trunks and me can. Gohan went to the library to try to find where the gate could be, and I'm suppose to make sure that she doesn't play anymore games with your head." Goten explained.  
"You say that Gohan believes you, but he can't see her?" Goku thought that if Gohan believed this there might be some truth in it. "Yeah, her name's Locoyus. She's bad news Dad." Goten sat down on a rock next to his father.  
Gohan ran past them, he stopped and quickly turned back, "Goten, come here! I have to show you this!"  
"What is it?" Goten walked over to see. Gohan glanced at his father and whispered, "How's he doing?"  
"Better, I think," Goten looked at his father, "he hasn't yelled at me yet. Locoyus hasn't been back since you left."  
"Good," Gohan showed Goten the book he had under his arm.  
"What do you have there, Gohan?" Goku asked as he walked over to them.  
"Um," Gohan didn't know if his father should be told or not, "nothing you'd be interested in I'm sure."  
"Does it have anything to do with what Goten has been talking about?" Goku wondered.  
"Dad," Gohan stopped to see that his younger brother was tugging at his clothes, "what?"  
"She's here!" he whispered to him.  
"Come on, show me?" Goku begged.  
"I don't think we should, not with what's her face standing right beside him." Goten whispered to Gohan.  
"Later Dad, we have to go do some training now, it can wait." Gohan lied and walked away so that Locoyus couldn't try to trick him.  
"Dad," Goten looked at his father and Locoyus, "remember that thing I was telling you about? Well, it's true and right here."  
"Don't listen to him, he's just a small boy making up stories." Locoyus told Goku.  
"Not true Dad, she just told you not to listen to me because I'm a small boy making up stories, but Gohan believes me!" Goten told his father.  
"Hey, how did you know what I was thinking?" Goku wondered.  
"Because you didn't think it, Locoyus put it into your head." Goten looked at her, "Leave my Dad alone!"  
"Why, I'm having so much fun! I suggest you stop trying to convince your father, or I'll be forced to do something very mean to someone," she threatened.  
"If you don't leave him alone your going to regret it!" Goten threatened right back.  
She let out a laugh, "I don't think you can do anything to me, boy!"  
"Goten, you are making some sense." Goku spoke up.  
"NO!" Locoyus turned to Goku, "No he isn't! What does he know? He's just talking to himself being stupid!"  
"Goten, did she tell me that?" Goku asked.  
"She sure did, Dad!" Goten smiled.  
"How did he know?" Locoyus glared at Goten.  
"I'd never think ill of my friends or family!" Goku spoke up, "So who ever or what ever you are, it's not going to work anymore!"  
"All right Dad!" Goten smiled.  
"Fine, have it your way!" she spoke so that he could hear her, "But don't you think I'm going to leave you alone! I am untouchable in this world! When I bring my forces over the barrier, you'll be sorry that you defied me!" she disappeared.  
"She's gone, Daddy!" Goten was very proud of his father.  
Gohan walked back over, he'd been observing the whole thing, "Cool, way to go Dad!"  
"I owe you a big apology, Goten," Goku looked down at his small son, "you were right the whole time, but I wouldn't listen to you."  
  
"It's okay, you couldn't help it, she did have control of your thoughts!" Goten smiled, "And you were being given some pretty bad thoughts!" he gave his father a hug.  
"Yeah, tell me about it, I thought I was going crazy or something," Goku laughed.  
"I hate to break up this whole touching little make up thing, but she's still a huge threat!" Gohan reminded them.  
"Yeah, what did you find?" Goten asked.  
"This book," Gohan placed it on the picnic table, "it tells about the other realm and the gate. The only problem is that only the ones that can see them can go threw the gate. You and Trunks would be the only ones that could go."  
"Trunks and I against a whole army of Dream Dwellers!" Goten looked around and gave a huge smile, "Way cool!"  
"Goten, this is serious," Goku reminded him, "I'm sure your mother won't let you go-"  
"But Dad! I have to go!" Goten protested.  
  
"I know that, we'll just have to tell her when you come back." Goku grinned.  
"Come back from where!" Chi-chi asked with her hands on her hips.  
"Oh, Chi-chi, I didn't see you there," Goku swallowed.  
"Well, Goku," she began, "I've been thinking that you don't trust me like you use to! You treat me like dirt! I've packed my bags and I'm going to be staying with my dad for a while, and don't you dare go over there to see me because I don't want to see you!" she looked at the shocked expressions on all of their faces and left.  
"Chi-chi!" Goku followed her.  
"Mommy!" Goten began to follow as well, but Gohan stopped him.  
"Let Dad take care of it, we have work to do," he glanced uneasily in the direction his parents were, "Besides, it's probably just something Locoyus told her to do."  
"You're right, Mom would never think that on her own," his voice trailed off, they did take her for granted, including their father. He never even imagined that this would happen. He just hoped that it was in fact Locoyus that made her do it, but he wasn't sure.  
"Chi-chi," Goku ran in front of her which made her run right into him.  
"Goku!" she yelled, "Get away from me!" she hit him on the chest, knowing that it couldn't hurt him.  
"I'm not going to go away," he looked down at his wife. He loved her so much, he had no idea that she was unhappy with her life, "What's wrong? I'll fix it I swear, just don't leave me."  
"Ha," she wiped away a tear, "like you don't know! You're so stupid, you know that?!"  
"Um," he rubbed the back of his neck.  
"If you weren't so dumb, my life would be easier!" she yelled at him.  
*Where have I heard this before?* he thought, then it hit him, *my dream! This happened in my dream!*  
"I guess it's true what they say about brains and bronze!" she yelled at him with tears running down her face.  
"Chi-chi," he tried to calm her down, "I know I'm not that bright, but I would never do anything to hurt you, I love you. Please don't go."  
She gave a slight laugh, "You love me, huh!" her voice grew louder, "Well, if you love me so much, then let me go!!"  
He looked down at her with loving eyes and moved out of her way. She brushed past him, he didn't turn to see her hop in the car and take off. He just stood there thinking about his wife and what he could have done better to have made her stay, but he couldn't think of anything. He finally walked into the house. He went into his bedroom and picked up the photo album of their wedding.  
"Daddy," Goten quietly asked as he walked in the room, "where's Mommy?"  
Goku swallowed hard, pushing back his pain, he couldn't let his son see him like this, "She's gone, Goten, leave me alone, okay?"  
"You let her leave?" Goten yelled, "How could you do that!?"  
"Goten-" Goku sat down on the bed.  
"Don't you love her?" Goten cried.  
"Yes," Goku looked at another picture, "so much that I had to let her go. You won't be able to understand, but when you love someone so much, you sometimes have to let them go..." his thoughts trailed off as he looked at another picture of he and his wife, they were a happy couple. Gohan pulled his brother out of the room and closed the door.  
"Leave him alone," he ordered, "I think I know where the gate is." They walked into Gohan's room. He sat down at his desk where the book was opened with pages of paper with writing on it inside. Gohan grabbed the paper and pointed to the map in the book. "There's where the gate should be." He said proudly.  
"Um," Goten looked at the book, it wasn't in English, "what does this stuff say?"  
"What?" Gohan looked at the book, "Oh, I had to translate it first, that's why it took so long. But as you see, I wrote it all down on these pieces of paper so you can understand as well." He handed him the papers.  
"This makes more sense," Goten examined the paper. It had the same drawing that was in the book, except the places were in English and it had more landmarks. On the other sheets of paper was more writing about the gate and how it works. Goten didn't really care how or why it works, he just cared that it somehow worked and will lead him and Trunks to Locoyus. "So, what's the plan?"  
"Well," Gohan thought for a moment, "I thought that first we should find the gate. Then once we find it, you'll have to make sure that Locoyus isn't around, we'll open it. You and Trunks go in, kick some butt and come back." He looked at his brother, "What do you think?"  
"Sounds cool," Goten thought, "but how do we get back?"  
"Well, according to this," Gohan flipped to another page in the book and pointed to it, "there should be another gate parallel to this one. It will also open once ours opens. So, this is important, you two will have to make sure that no one from that realm goes through the gate. If they do, we'll have no way of knowing, and there's no telling what could happen if that occurs."  
"Got it dude!" Goten gave a thumbs up, "This would be a whole lot easier if someone else could come with us."  
"Yeah, it would," Gohan thought, "that way, one could guard the gate while the other two went to find Locoyus."  
"It would work better, but no one else can see them," Goten reminded his brother.  
"There has to be a way to allow someone to see into the other realm, I'll look into it," he turned back to the book, "You go fill in Trunks with what's happened so far."  
  
****Well, that's it for section 4. Kind of a bad spot to end with Goku and Chi-chi- sorry about that. I guess you'll just have to read the next section to see what happens! Once again I ask you to review my story and let me know how I'm doing so far- thanks! Section 5 will be up soon I promise! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Dragon Ball Z, blah blah blah, get it?  
  
Chapter Five Goku hung up the phone, still no answer from the Ox King's place. He was beginning to feel that maybe he shouldn't have let her go, but what else could he have done. He had to get some advice from someone, but who? Vegeta, he had allot of experience with big fights and stuff, since he and Bulma were always fighting. He swallowed his pride and went to see Vegeta.  
"DAD!" Trunks yelled outside for his father, "GOKU IS HERE TO SEE YOU!"  
Vegeta walked inside slowly to see Goku sitting at the table not looking very well at all, "What's the matter?"  
"Well," Goku looked around the room to see that the whole family was starring at him, "could we go somewhere to talk alone?"  
"Um," Vegeta looked at his wife, he didn't really want to because it looked serious, and he hated serious conversation with that idiot.  
Bulma slapped Vegeta upside the head, "Of course you can, Goku, Trunks and I will go to the store." She smiled and left with her son, leaving the two saiyanns to talk.  
"Um," Vegeta didn't know what was going on, "what do you want? I was in the middle of training, this had better be good."  
"Well," Goku looked down to the floor, "I need some advice."  
"Advice! From me!" Vegeta laughed in his face.  
"Never mind, it was a stupid idea that you could help me," he stood up to leave.  
"Well, I'll try to help, I guess," Vegeta could tell that something was defiantly not right with him.  
Goku looked out the window, "It's about Chi-chi..."  
"I don't have time for your games," Vegeta stood at the opposite end of the room with his arms folded in his usual manner, "just get to the point already!"  
"Fine!" Goku looked down at the floor, it was so embarrassing going to him for advice, "Chi-chi, my wife-"  
"I know who she is! You're stalling again!" Vegeta was growing tired of him already.  
"Right, well, Chi-chi and I had this fight. Well, if you consider her yelling at me then leaving a fight." Goku said still looking at the floor.  
"So," Vegeta smirked, "you had a fight with Chi-chi and she stormed out of the room and you don't know what to do?"  
"No, if that was the case I'd know what to do. I mean, she came to me yelling and stuff. She packed her things and left." Goku looked back out the window.  
"Where'd she go?" Vegeta wondered.  
"To her father's house. I tired to call, but no one answered. Before she left she told me not to go over to see her, so what am I suppose to do?" Goku looked at Vegeta.  
"That's a tuff one," Vegeta thought, "times like these is when you have to be strong, show them who's boss. You have to take charge of your wife. You are the one in control, not her. I say you go over there and drag her back if you have to! You shouldn't have to put up with such insubordination, she should consider herself fortunate to have the second strongest fighter in the world as a husband."  
"But what if that doesn't work?"  
"Then it doesn't really matter, you don't really need her anyway. All she ever does is yell at you anyway. Find someone else if you have to, or just do without." Vegeta sat down at the table.  
"But I do need her," Goku sat down as well, Vegeta's advice wasn't exactly helping.  
"You're too soft!" Vegeta looked at him, " of course we need our wives! We love them and need them by our sides, but we can't let them know that. Once we show our weakness to them it's all over. You need to show her that you love her without getting all soft and stuff. Women don't want weak men, you have to prove to them that you can stay strong while loving them at the same time. That's what it's all about."  
"I see your point, Vegeta," Goku stood up, "I'm going to go over to bring back my wife now, it's time I put my foot down!"  
"That's the spirit!" Vegeta smirked as Goku left his house, "He may be stronger, but I'm far superior in intelligence."  
Goten ran into Trunks on his way over to see him. Bulma said that they were on their way to the store but Trunks could stay with him as long as they stay away from the house. Bulma left them as they sat down to talk. Goten proceeded to inform his friend of what had happened since he last saw him.  
"Man!" Trunks said after he was finished, "Sounds like I've missed allot of cool stuff!"  
"Yeah," Goten agreed, "let's go over to my place to see if Gohan has found out anything else that could help us." They got up to leave and almost ran into Goku, "Sorry Dad. Where are you going?"  
"There's something I have to do. I'll meet you back at the house later." Goku smiled at his son then continued on his mission to bring back his wife.  
"He's fine now, uh?" Trunks questioned his friends story.  
"Well, he's still acting a little weird, but it's better than it was." Goten explained, "Let's go!"  
The two friends rushed off to see Gohan. When they reached their destination they hurried up the stairs to find him. He wasn't in his room, or in the house for that matter. They went outside to look but had no such luck.  
"Did he say he was going anywhere?" Trunks asked Goten.  
"I don't think so," Goten looked around, "he must be here somewhere!"  
"Maybe he got taken hostage or something," Trunks was being overly dramatic.  
"Well, let's go back in his room and look around. Maybe he left a note or something," with that he and Trunks ran back inside to look for a note.  
When they reached Gohan's room again they began to look through everything. Goten went to look in the desk but it was locked. He paused and remember seeing his brother hide the key in his box on top of the dresser. He found the key and proceeded to open the desk. The desk contained the information on the gate and the other realm that they had acquired previously that day. Goten looked through the familiar papers. When he picked up the book a piece of paper fell onto the floor. He picked it up and noticed that it was the map that his brother had shown him earlier, except it had more writing on it then he remembered. He sat down at the desk and after examining it, he called his friend over to take a look.  
"What did you find?" Trunks asked as he walked over to the desk. Goten handed him the map, "This is the map to the other realm. Gohan showed it to me earlier, but he's written some more stuff on it. I think he went to find it by himself."  
"What! No way!" Trunks looked at the map, "He went without us! But I thought that he can't see these guys."  
"He can't," Goten looked at his friend.  
"Then what is he doing there?" Trunks asked.  
"I don't know, but we'd better find him and help kick butt!" the friends smiled at each other and ran out of the house, map and book in hand.  
"I was wrong, Locoyus," Hectare said as he walked into the thrown room.  
"About what," Locoyus snapped.  
"You can't exactly open the gate," Hectare began.  
"What do you mean, 'exactly'?" Locoyus wondered.  
"The gate can be opened by anyone-" he was interrupted again.  
"Then what's the problem?" she yelled.  
"If your majesty would let me finish you'll see." He politely snapped.  
"Very well," she sat down in her thrown, "proceed."  
"As I was saying, the gate can be opened by anyone that has possession of the key," he was interrupted again.  
"A key, huh, well where do you find this key of yours?" Locoyus wondered.  
"If I may continue..."  
"Yes,"  
"The key isn't the kind of key in which you and I would normally think a key to be. This key is more like a book, a book with extreme power. It is the book that opens the gate, not a person. So you see, once we find the key you can open the gate."  
"You still haven't told me where the key is, idiot!" Locoyus yelled at him.  
"Oh, yes, the key is in the other realm. Probably in some kind of museum or library." Hectare speculated.  
"So you don't exactly know where the stupid thing is!" she glared at him.  
"Well, no, not exactly, but it shouldn't be too hard to locate," he lowered his head.  
"Some help you are!" she stood up in rage.  
"This is all the information available anywhere," he slowly backed out of her range.  
"Well, then I guess I should start looking, what does this stupid thing look like?" she asked.  
"Here," he handed her a picture.  
"Very well," she looked at the picture and went to the other realm.  
  
*****I hope you're enjoying it as much as I did writing it=) Well, again this is the time I ask you to please review and let me know your thoughts- oh and section 6 will be up soon in case you were wondering=) 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own the rights to Dragon Ball Z or anything like that!  
  
Chapter six  
The Ox King was sitting in his kitchen trying to console his daughter, "It's okay, Chi-chi, tell me what's wrong."  
"Well," Chi-chi sobbed, "he just let me leave, just like that! If I'm so important to him, you'd think he'd put up a better fight!"  
"That's not necessarily true," he tried to defend Goku, "maybe he couldn't think of anything to say, you did kind of take him by surprise. I bet he's on his way over here right now to talk things over with you."  
The front door was suddenly flung across the room. Goku stood where the door had been, he was still very pumped from his little talk with Vegeta. They just stared at him for a few seconds speechless.  
"Goku!" Chi-chi yelled at him, "What did I tell you?!!"  
"That's enough out of you!" Goku yelled at her, "You're coming home with me right this second!"  
"I don't think so!" she yelled right back.  
"You don't really have a choice in the matter," he yelled, "I beat Freeza, I don't think you would be a problem!"  
The Ox King couldn't help but smile, Chi-chi glared at him, "Well, I'm not going! I think your insensitive!"  
"Do you now, I don't care what you think," his voice still hadn't changed, he decided to mess with her mind a bit, "You're coming with me now!" He powered up, bursting into a super-sayian.  
Her mouth dropped as her husband ran toward her, she let out a scream as he scooped her up and flew out of the house.  
Locoyus was walking past Goku's house as the boys were running out. She dove in a bush so they wouldn't see her. As they ran by she noticed something big and bulky in Goten's arms. She examined it closer and realized that it was a book that looked similar to the one her brother had shown her. In fact, it was the book she needed, and those brats had it. How they found it before her, she didn't know, but she did know that she had to get that book. She silently pursued them.  
"This way," Goten said as he looked at the map in confusion, "I think," he turned the map in different directions to try to figure out how to read it.  
"Give me that!" Trunks grabbed the map, "this way!"  
After an hour of walking in a strange forest they were coming to the clearing. As they exited the forest they looked over the horizon to see that they had come to the mountains. There seemed to be no end to the mountains, they went on as far as the eye could see. The gate was somewhere out there, but where? The map wasn't much help at this point, and they hadn't found Gohan along the way. The only thing they could do was to search the mountains in hope of stumbling upon the gate.  
*Great,* Locoyus thought, *they don't know where they're going anymore, but at least they got me this far. Now all I have to do is get the book, it shouldn't be too hard to find the gate from here.*  
"Let's go this way," Goten suggested.  
"Um," Trunks looked around, "I think we should try to figure out which way Gohan went."  
"Right," Goten looked this way and that, "how do we know which way he went?" Trunks slightly rolled his eyes, his companion wasn't among the brightest of people, "We have to look for tracks, or some kind of sign that someone passed through."  
"Oh," Goten looked again, "like this?", he pointed to a drawn arrow in the dirt.  
"Do you think Gohan did that?" Trunks asked.  
Goten looked up at Trunks and answered him very loudly, "Of course my brother left us a trail because he knew we would be coming a little later than him." He lowered his voice and got closer to Trunks, "he didn't really, we're being followed."  
"By who?" Trunks whispered back.  
"I'm not sure, probably Locoyus. What should we do?" Goten asked.  
"Follow the trail," he raised his voice, "Let's go now!"  
"Yeah, he'll be waiting for us at the gate!" Goten yelled as they ran up the path that had been so clearly marked for them.  
They'd been walking for a while and decided to stop and make sure they hadn't gotten off track. Goten looked over the edge of the mountain and was soon covered by a rather large shadow. He looked up but couldn't see who it was. The figure knocked him away from the edge and landed behind him. Goten jumped up ready to fight and was surprised to see his older brother behind him.  
"Gohan!" he yelled, "We were looking for you!"  
"I know," he smiled.  
"How do you know?" Trunks asked as he walked over.  
"I was on the roof when you two came home," he laughed.  
"You were following us the whole time?" Goten was slightly mad.  
"Not the whole time," he sat down.  
"Did you draw the arrows on the ground?" Trunks asked.  
"I thought you drew them so you wouldn't get lost or something," Gohan said, "Why?"  
"We didn't, we think Locoyus did," Trunks told him.  
"So you followed them! That's real bright! 'Look, here's the way to certain doom, let's follow!'" he mocked them, "we're obviously walking straight into a trap of some kind."  
"Then what should we do?" Goten asked.  
"Well, we should go to the path that leads to the gate," Gohan suggested.  
"It's too late for that!" Locoyus laughed.  
"Who's there?" Gohan stood up, he could hear her, but he couldn't see her.  
"It's her again," Goten whined, "I'm getting really sick of you!"  
"And I you, you little brat!" she snapped at him, "Give me the book!"  
"Don't give it to her guys!" Gohan warned them, "It's the key to the whole thing!"  
"I know, and that's why I'm going to get it!" Locoyus laughed, "Now give me the book!"  
"No way lady!" Goten yelled, "You're not getting this book!"  
"Just how are you going to stop me, little boy?" she laughed as they got in fighting stances, "Oh please, you can't do anything to me!"  
"There's got to be some way to hurt her," Gohan whispered to them.  
"Well, you'd better think of something, and fast, because we're running out of options!" Trunks reminded him.  
"I GOT IT!" Gohan yelled, he raised his voice just enough so she could hear him, "All we have to do is lure her away from the gate, then one of you will open the gate and the people on the other side will be no probable for you to stop!"  
"But we'd be way out numbered!" Goten reminded him.  
"Yeah, but you forget, 'you can't hurt me outside my realm' works both ways!" Gohan smiled.  
"I don't think so!" Locoyus yelled as she ran towards them, "I'm getting that book and bringing my people into this realm, NOW!"  
"Nice plan, idiot!" Trunks said as he dodged her attack, "Now she's going to kill us!"  
"Not necessarily," Gohan lifted up the book , he could tell she was running towards him.  
Locoyus smiled as she raised her hand to go through the book into him, but her hand hit the book. "What's going on? I should be able to go through this!"  
Gohan smacked her off the ledge with the book, "Not really, lady! This book is the only thing that is linked between the realms."  
"What does that mean?" Trunks asked.  
"It means that she can use it and so can we," Gohan explained.  
"That was so cool!" Goten was looking down the edge and watching her body fall down to the bottom.  
She hit the ground and slowly stood up. She brushed herself off and began to ascend to them again.  
"Hey," Goten said, "she's coming back and she looks majorly pissed off!"  
"Okay," Gohan motioned for them to come over to him, "this is the plan."  
"Goku!" Chi-chi yelled at the top of her lungs, "this is ridiculous! You're acting like a child!"  
"Yeah, well you're acting like a spoiled one!" Goku laughed at his wife.  
"That's not funny!" Chi-chi whined.  
"I think it's very funny, at least you look funny like this!" Goku walked around her with a huge smile on his face. He had tied her so she was hanging from the ceiling by her arms. He twisted her and she began to go in circles.  
"Goku!" Chi-chi yelled, "You undo this right now, or I'll-"  
"Okay, I'm sorry," Goku sat down in front of his wife, "but we need to talk, don't you think?"  
"Yes we do, but can't I talk sitting down?!" she yelled.  
"No, because if I get you down you'll run away again." He smiled, "Besides, I think you look cute like that." He stood in front of her and gently brushed her hair out of her face, "You know I love you, right?"  
Chi-chi began to cry.  
Goku sighed, "Not exactly the response I was hoping for. I know that sometimes I'm not as considerate as I should be, or as smart as I should be, but I try. You don't make it easy for me either, ya' know, you always yell at me for not doing the right thing before I have a chance to do the right thing, but I don't mind- I think it's cute. I try to be a good husband, father, leader, trainer, and fighter, but it's hard to do it all. I'm a leader, trainer, and fighter because I have to be. I'm a father because you wanted me to be, but I'm a husband because I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. You're what holds me together when it all gets to be too much, if you were to leave- I- I don't know what I'd do. I know that I don't always tell you stuff like this, and that's because I'm not very good at it." He looked up at his wife, who was now crying hysterically, "Okay, I guess I screwed this up."  
"No you didn't Goku," Chi-chi cried, "I don't know why I left, I'm sorry that I did, I just needed to hear what you just told me-" she cried some more. Goku untied her and held her close to him. They stood like that for a while, he calmly stroked her hair as she sobbed in his arms.  
Chi-chi finally stopped crying, "I love you so much, Goku, don't you ever let me do anything like that again!" "Oh, I won't, believe me, I won't," He said as her bent down and kissed her.  
  
****Well, Goku and Chi-chi are back together (which I'm glad about)!!! Sorry it got a little mushy with them, but it just had to happen sooner or later=) So, review and I'll be posting section 7 as soon as I can=) 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters.  
  
Chapter Seven  
"That'll never work!" Trunks yelled, "Not in a million years!"  
"It's the only chance we have!" Gohan reminded him.  
"Shouldn't we let our dad's handle this?" Goten asked.  
"What could they do?" Gohan asked.  
"I don't know, what can you do," Trunks argued, "you can't see her either!"  
"Right now I can't," Gohan smiled, "but I'll be able to in a minute."  
"What are you talking about?" Goten wondered.  
"In the book I found a way to make a person able to see one from the other realm" Gohan told them.  
"Then why don't we make our dad's able to see them?" Trunks reminded him.  
"Two reasons," Gohan opened the book, "number one, they're not here and we're in a big hurry, number two, there's a cut off age for this to work, you have to be a child-"  
"But kids can see her, that's stupid!" Trunks sighed.  
"Let me finish," Gohan continued, "you have to be a child that for some reason the ability was prematurely forgotten."  
"Meaning?" Goten was confused.  
"Meaning, a kid that thinks he's an adult." Trunks explained, "which would defiantly be Gohan all right."  
"Well, we need to hurry up, she's coming!" Goten said as he looked over the ledge.  
"Okay," Gohan flipped to the page he need and grabbed something out of his pocket. He made a circle on the ground and stood in the middle, "'From the lips of one that forgot to young, let the power return'," he threw what he was holding in the air and as it landed back onto him a strange glow was around him.  
"Did it work?" Goten whispered to Trunks.  
"I don't know, looks like it to me," Trunks looked over the ledge, "we'll be finding out real soon!"  
"It worked!" Gohan shouted with excitement as he saw Locoyus land in front of them.  
"That's nice," Trunks said sarcastically, "hurry up and open the gate- "  
"Yeah!" Goten chimed in, "so we can kick some butt!!"  
"You won't be living long enough for that to happen!" Locoyus smirked.  
"Sure we will," Gohan was amazed that he could see her.  
"Um," Goten tugged on Gohan's shirt sleeve.  
"What?!" Gohan looked down at his brother very annoyed.  
Goten motioned for his older brother to bend down so that he could whisper in his ear. Gohan rolled his eyes and did as his brother wished.  
"This had better be good," he mumbled under his breath.  
"We still have to find the gate," Goten reminded him. Gohan stood up and patted his little brother on the head and smiled, "Have faith in your older brother, okay?"  
"Enough!" Locoyus yelled, "Enough of the talking! It's time to die little brats! You will not stop me from opening the gate!!"  
She rushed towards them with her fist clenched ready to fight. The three boys instinctively avoided her attack. Locoyus expected as much and was well prepared for the battle. She quickly turned around to pursue them. Gohan saw that she was closing in on them fast. He motioned for Trunks and Goten to slit up. He was hoping that she would go after him, since he had the book, however, she went after Goten instead.  
"Great!" Gohan said in alarm as he quickly made a 180 and pursued Locoyus who was pursuing Goten.  
Gohan tried to catch up with her but she was fast! She was gaining on Goten, and she'd have him in a matter of seconds if he didn't do something- but what could he do? He had to catch her. Gohan stepped on the 'gas' and was almost in hitting range when Locoyus grabbed Goten by the ankle and slammed him into the ground, shaking the whole area. Gohan quickly landed in front of her and watched with painful eyes as she picked up his little brother and thrust her arm into him. He'd never heard his brother scream like that before, with so much pain.  
"STOP IT!!" Gohan yelled so loud that it echoed across the mountains, "Leave him alone!"  
"Ha," Locoyus sneered, "and just who is going to make me, you?" she let out a laugh. Gohan felt so helpless, she was right, there was nothing he could do. He was going to have to watch his brother die.  
"Aaahhh!!!!!!!" Goten yelled as she dug her hand in deeper, "GOHAN!!"  
Trunks finally found them and landed next to Gohan, "We have to do something!"  
"But what?" Gohan tried to think of something. He looked around to see what was available for them to use, then he remembered the book.  
"They can't help you!" Locoyus laughed at her victim.  
"Hey!" Gohan yelled at her, "Leave him alone-"  
"Or what?" she faced him to see that he was going to ripe the book in half.  
"Now that I have your attention!" Gohan smiled, "Let go of my brother or the book is no more, which means you'll never open the gate!"  
"Don't be so rash, boy," Locoyus sneered, "if the book is gone, then so will all life on this planet of yours."  
"How so?" Gohan didn't believe her.  
"If I can't open the gate with the book, then I will kill all life on this planet, that's how," she laughed.  
"You can't do that!" Trunks yelled, then turned to Gohan and whispered, "Can she?" Gohan's head dropped, there was no way to hurt her, "I'm afraid she's-" A thought suddenly came to him out of nowhere. "Of course! Why didn't I see it before!"  
"See what before, Gohan?" Trunks wondered what had dramatically changed his friends attitude.  
"She's not really in our dimension all the way, you see, so she has to be somewhere totally," Gohan smiled, "she's somewhere we go all the time!"  
"Huh," Trunks was a little lost.  
"Think Trunks," Gohan said, "what do we do when our moms tell us not to fight in the house, but we can't go outside?"  
Trunks understood what he was talking about, "I know what you're talking about! Where we go when we mentally train with each other! So, you think that's where we can hurt her, but how do we get her there?"  
"No," Gohan sighed, "you're not following how she works. She's not really here with us, totally anyway. She is in the realm that we were talking about, but somehow she can reflect herself here into our world-" he looked at Trunks who was totally confused, "let me put it this way, she's using the realm kind of as a passageway to our realm, while still physically remaining in the middle realm. That's how she can do what she does! So, we can go into the realm right now, like we always do, except she'll be in there and we can hurt her in there- well theoretically anyway."  
"Well," Trunks said impatiently, "what are we waiting for? Let's do it already!"  
"No," Gohan held him back, "wait a minute-"  
"What now!" Trunks was ready to fight.  
"We might need some extra help," he turned to Trunks, "you hold her off a bit by yourself, while I contact a few people to join us."  
"Okay," Trunks smiled, "if they get here in time they might be able to get in on the end of the action! When I get done with her, there's not going to be anything left!"  
"She's tougher than she looks, don't underestimate her." Gohan warned.  
"All right, all right," Trunks sat down, preparing to concentrate.  
*What are they up to?* Locoyus wondered as she observed the two boys.  
Gohan looked up at Goten and sent him a telepathic message of what was going on.  
"You're gonna be sorry you messed with us lady-" Goten managed to say with a smile.  
"Ha!" Locoyus looked down at the small pathetic boy she was holding, "You think so, boy! Ha! Even if you and your stupid little friends find a way to get on my level- I will still easily take care of you!"  
Trunks was now prepared to start, but before he did he looked over at Locoyus to give her a fair warning, "Hey! Ugly lady over there!! You'd better get ready to get your ego shoved down that ugly neck of yours!"  
"Idol threats will get you no where boy!" she laughed.  
Goku and Chi-chi, after a thorough makeup where sitting on the couch in each others arms when Goku received a message from Gohan. He jumped up so fast that Chi-chi almost fell on the floor.  
"Goku!" Chi-chi yelled as she barely caught herself from falling.  
"Oh," Goku gently placed her back on the seat, "sorry about that."  
"Is something the matter?" she asked as she looked at the all to familiar 'something's wrong face.'  
"I just got a message from Gohan," he turned to see the worry begin to take over his wife's face. "The boys are in trouble and need my help."  
"Well, go! Hurry, Goku!"  
"Gohan said I can help from right here? I don't really understand it. Some how that evil lady that I told you about can be hurt in the mental training zone, or the middle realm as Gohan put it. So, as long as you don't distract me I should be able to help out right here."  
"Well, whatever you have to do- do it now and save my poor babies!!!!"  
  
***Kind of a shorter section, but I think it had a ton of stuff crammed in it=) Sorry to kind of leave you hanging right before the fight, but it's all coming up in the next section (which will be up soon) Let me know what you think=) 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to dragon ball z or any of its characters.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
After Gohan recruited his father and Vegita to help them in the middle realm he joined them as well. He enter the realm the same time Goku and Vegita did. The book was in Gohan's arms still. They were surrounded by complete darkness. They each had a kind of glow around them that their energy gave off so they could be seen. Vegita smiled as he watched his son give Locoyus an upper kick in the jaw sending her up in the air with blood spraying out. However she quickly recovered and gave a strong counter of her own which in turn sent Trunks flying into his father.  
"Oh hi Dad," Trunks said as his father caught him, "don't worry I saved you some action."  
"I see you've brought some friends," Locoyus sneered, "No matter your number- I will still crush you!" She brought her clenched fists to her waist and summoned her energy to them. They began to glow an odd shade of green.  
Goku raised his eye brows in amazement, "Man, she has a ton of energy- and I have a feeling she's holding back the bulk of it."  
"Don't they always," Vegita shook his head, "it doesn't matter how much energy this woman has, it will prove to be no match for the power of a saiyan!"  
"We shall see!" Locoyus slammed her fists in front of her and out stretched her arms. They were sparking with the green energy. She then shot the blast at them. It was wide and engulfed all of them so quickly they didn't have time to do anything but barely put up a block. "Feel my power!" she yelled as the blast continued. When the blast was finally over they were all glowing with the green light.  
"What did that do?" Trunks asked, "I don't feel any different."  
"It didn't do anything, it was just a woman's futile attempt to harm us," Vegita scoffed.  
"On the contrary," she laughed, "I have just learned everything about you- your true power and all of your fighting techniques and everything personal there is to know. I also now know your weaknesses, and while I was learning all this I was also putting your subconscious minds in my control. Of course it only works on the adults but the children are no real threat."  
"Big deal," Goku said, "I'm not planning on sleeping through this."  
"If it gets anymore boring I just might!" Vegita mocked.  
"Um, guys we just might have a huge problem here," Gohan informed them, "You see we're using our subconscious right now to even be here. Once she decides to activate you or whatever you'll have no control at all."  
"Gohan, is there anything we can do to stop this or reverse it or something?" Goku asked.  
"Well, once she's beaten I'm sure the effect will dissipate." Gohan replied.  
"No woman's having control over my mind!!!" Vegita yelled as he went to attack her. She snapped her fingers and he stopped dead in his tracks, Goku also froze. Their eyes were closed and when they reopened them they were glowing with an eerie green light.  
"Dad, are you okay?" Trunks tugged on his father's arm. Vegita glanced down at him and smacked him in the face sending him through the air. "I'll take that as a noooo!!!" he yelled as he sailed through the air. He managed to turn his arms in front of him and flip over landing on his feet instead of his back.  
"This is not good..." Gohan said as Goku turned toward him. Gohan stepped away and tried to think of something, anything he could do. But time as it would seem was not in his favor. Almost as soon as Trunks landed Vegita went for him again. This time he lead in with a strong punch in the gut followed by several more ranging from the face to the stomach. He finished by kicking him in the middle of his back. Trunks cried out in pain as the blood sprayed from his lips.  
"Dad, why???" Trunks managed to ask.  
"He's not your father anymore Trunks!" Gohan yelled, "you have to fight back or he'll kill you!"  
"Fight my dad?" Trunks pulled his bruised body to a semi standing position, "Cool," he grinned. He then stood up straight and proud as he summoned his ki and burst into a super saiyan. He then attack his father before he did the same. Trunks seemed to have the upper hand for the moment, but Vegita was still not a super saiyan.  
"I got it!!!" Gohan had finally come up with a plan but Goku had also decided to attack at the same moment.  
"Well, what is it?" Trunks asked as he kicked his father away.  
Gohan however could not respond at the moment because Goku had hold of his neck and had him lifted in the air by it and was applying more pressure by the second. Gohan grabbed his arm with both of his own but couldn't loosen the grip. He finally began kicking him in hopes to get him to let go, but it wasn't really working as well or as fast as he would like. He was running out of air and not to mention his neck was about to snap when all of the sudden Vegita's body is slammed into the side of Goku sending them all to the ground. Gohan quickly jumped up and moved away.  
"Looked like you needed some help," Trunks grinned, "so about that plan of yours."  
"Right," Gohan took in a deep breath and rubbed his neck, "it's like this- the way to get our dad's to normal is to defeat Locoyus. But we can't forget about the whole gate thing either. So this is what we have to do. One of us will leave and get Goten and find the gate, while the other holds off the dad's and tries to survive. This will also distract her once the gate is found. Oh, so Goten and who ever will go in the gate- see if everyone is evil like her- if they are they'll take care of them- however if they're not, which I'm hoping they're not, they'll get them on their side and go from there. And that is all I could come up with."  
"That's it?!" Trunks yelled, "that's your big plan?! All right let's see, you'll have to go with Goten b/c you're the only one that knows where the gate is."  
"Not true, it's all written right here," he lifted the book, "I think you should go, you and Goten fight well together and you could always fuse."  
"Fine," Trunks grabbed the book and glanced back at the fathers that were now standing up and ready to go again, "have fun." He then left the realm leaving Gohan to fend for himself as long as he could.  
Gohan turned and watched as the two now super saiyans rushed toward him, "Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time anyway." He then turned super as well and met them head on.  
  
"Goten! wake up man!" Trunks yelled into his ear.  
Goten wearily opened his eyes and slowly sat up, "Trunks? What's going on?"  
"Here's the deal," he recapped for him, "Gohan is fighting our dad's right now and Locoyus while we use the book to find and get in the gate."  
"What? Fighting our dads? Why are we going in the gate?" Goten was confused.  
"Basically Gohan is hoping that the dream dweller people aren't all physic-o like Loco- lady and will help us find away to stop her. But if they are like her we get to kick their butts! Either way works for me. Well, we have to hurry because I don't know how long Gohan can hold off my dad."  
"Your dad's not the problem, it's MY dad that he has to watch out for," Goten argued as he jumped to his feet.  
"My dad is way better than your dad," Trunks yelled.  
"Yeah well my daddy can beat your daddy's butt!" Goten yelled.  
"My dad is the prince over your dad!" Trunks yelled.  
"So, my mom can kick your mom down!" Goten stated matter of factly.  
"Yeah well my mom is better looking then yours and way smarter!" Trunks replied coldly.  
"Take that back Trunks!!!" Goten never liked for his mother to be insulted and could never think of anything to say fast enough to beat Trunks in a verbal battle- so he began to pout, "You take it back right now or I'm not your friend anymore and you can find the gate all by yourself."  
"Okay okay I'm sorry," Trunks sighed, "Let's just go already."  
"All right, but where are we going?"  
"Oh yeah, Gohan said it's all written down in this book," Trunks opened the book and began to flip through the pages.  
"Well..."  
"Um... this way!" he point left, "no the other way... or maybe not- give me a minute." He then sat down crossed legged in the dirt with the book open and on his lap. Goten sighed and began to grow bored. He then saw a butterfly near by and went to see about it. In the mean time Trunks figured out which way to go. "Goten stop goofing off, this is important! Follow me and I'll lead you to some serious action!"  
"All right! Let's go save the world!!!" Goten cheered excitedly as the two boys went off to find the mysterious gate.  
  
****Well, that's the end of section 8. So I hope you enjoyed this part. Oh yeah, and please review, let me know what you thought of this part=). 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to dbz or any of its characters..... yet hehehe (just kidding)  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Goten felt like he'd been wondering around the mountain paths for an eternity. They'd been to the left, to the right, up to the top and down to the bottom and every other direction in between more than once- and still they hadn't found anything. Goten finally gave up and fell down on the hard surface in defeat. His companion turned to see him and grew very agitated with him. He rolled his eyes and put his hands sternly on his hips while balancing the book under his right arm.  
"Get up Goten!" Trunks yelled, "we have to keep looking. It's got to be around here some where."  
"I don't know Trunks, that's what you said last time- and the time before that, and the time before that and the time before that and the-"  
"Okay I get it already," Trunks sighed and sat down next to his friend finally admitting defeat as well, "I have no idea where this stupid gate is." He threw the book down in between them and fell backwards on the ground. "Gohan is the only one that knows and he's probably dead by now if my dad had anything to do with it."  
"Your probably right," Goten sighed. He then looked at the picture in the book. Something caught his attention and he grabbed the book up placing it in his lap to take a better look. After studying it for a moment he slapped himself on the head for being so dense. "Trunks!"  
"What now Goten?"  
"I think I know where the gate is."  
"Yeah right, how could you understand it, there's too many words and too few pictures for you," he sighed.  
"I didn't read the words but just look at this picture," he shoved the book in Trunks face forcing him to look. Trunks leaded away from it to focus then jumped up book in hand when he saw what his friend had. He too slapped himself on the head for being so stupid.  
"How could we be so dumb! It's not on the mountain at all- it's above it!!!" he then examined the picture and the surrounds to try and see where exactly they needed to be. "There!" He pointed up and to the right. "It's over there! Come on!" With their hope renewed the two boys took off to open the gate.  
"Okay now that we're here," Goten began, "how does the gate open?"  
"It's simple, all you have to do is..." Trunks stopped and thought for a moment, "um, well you see you just have to... to do that thing- yeah! And it opens right up!!!" Trunks had no idea how to open the gate but he thought he at least let Goten think he knew while he figured it out.  
"Oh," Goten in awe, "I would have never figured it out."  
"Yeah well it takes a super smart sayian to do it," Trunks bragged while he looked in the book to figure it out.  
"Trunks?" Goten poked him on the arm.  
"Yeah what, can't you see I'm busy?" Trunks sighed as he continued to look in the book.  
"Well, aren't you going to open it now?" Goten asked.  
"Just a minute I have to get this just right or we'll... well we'll be sent to an alternate universe and die more than likely. So don't rush me," Trunks lied.  
"Take your time!" Goten said, "but are you almost done?"  
"Screw this!" Trunks tossed the book above him. The book then froze in mid air. A blue light shot out of it creating a gigantic block of light. The book then began to spin in circles as the light got brighter and brighter. Then the light disappeared and the book was gone. However in it's place was a huge ancient wooden door with some kind of carvings in it. The handle alone was as big as Goten's entire body. The boys starred up at it in amazement.  
"That was really cool!" Goten's smile widened, "And we didn't even get sucked into that bad place!"  
"Uh-huh," Trunks was shocked that it was that simple, "well are we going to stare at the door all day or go in?"  
"Let's go in!!!" Goten jumped up and down with excitement.  
"All right, but let me to the talking," Trunks informed him as he took hold of the door handle and began to pull. He pulled with all his might but the door didn't even move, "A little help here Goten!"  
"No problem," the two boys pulled with all their might against the door and slowly it began to open. Finally it was opened all the way. The boys starred into the other side before rushing in. It was actually a beautiful place. The grass was green and moving with the gentle breeze. The blue sky and the tall mountains leading to a plain in the distance was breath taking.  
"Wow," Goten finally gasped, "this is not what I pictured."  
"Me either," Trunks agreed. They then entered the door.  
  
***Well, that's the end of this section. I hope you enjoyed it=) I'll try to have the next section (10) up soon. Oh, and please review and tell me what you thought=) Thanks!!! 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: They keep telling me that I don't really own the rights to dbz or any of its characters- so I guess I don't.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Almost as soon as the two boys entered the gate they found themselves to be completely surrounded by close to fifty armed and rather tough looking soldiers. Goten slowly turned and viewed everything. Behind what seemed to be the main line of men was a single man who was dressed of that of importance. He seemed to be the man in charge. Trunks seemed to have noticed him as well. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and gave a slight laugh as he usually did when he found himself to be in a tight spot.  
  
"Hey guys, we were just checking to make sure that, uh, everything was going all right over here," Trunks made up quite quickly and quite badly, "So don't mind us." The man in charge let out a big booming laugh, the rest of his men soon followed his lead and everyone was laughing. Goten and Trunks even began to laugh as well but the laughs soon changed into serious glares that the boys did not enjoy as much as the laughter.  
  
"I have been expecting you both," the man said, "I have heard quite a good deal about the younger lad and knew it would not be too long before he ventured over here. Now tell me what do you plan on accomplishing now that you are over here, hm?"  
  
Goten was about to answer but Trunks quickly clamped his hand tightly around his friend's mouth. "Before we go and tell you about us, which you already seem to know a great deal- which is kind of creepy, we'd like to know who the heck you are and what's going on, oh and what's up with that weird chick Locoyus?"  
  
The man chuckled when Trunks spoke of Locoyus, "Weird chick, hm. Yes, I guess that is a very good way to describe my eldest sister. Quite the freak that one is isn't she." Everyone again laughed briefly. Trunks and Goten merely forced a few chuckles.  
  
"It's nice that we're all sharing this big laughing time, but we need some answers pal!" Trunks rudely reminded him.  
  
"Very well, I am Hectare brother to the ruler of the land the weird chick Locoyus, as you call her," he smiled again and continued, "She has an obsession, if you had not noticed, to take over the other realms. Yours is in the key location, once she has control of it the others will quickly fall in place. Sad to say that she has been driven quite insane by the idea of power and total control. None of us could do anything to stop her and were forced to work for her. My youngest sister, Keristas was the only one that might have been able to stand up to her. For she too was born with the gift, but Locoyus saw she might be a problem and has locked her away. She keeps her alive, but in an enchanted state so she can not do anything. We want nothing more than to strip her of her rule of tyranny and live peacefully under the reign of my sister Keristas. She is a kind and gentle person and will rule us wisely- something we have not seen in some time.  
  
"Now that you have heard my account, tell me what is your intent upon coming here. Have you come to destroy us all because of the rule of my sister, or have you come to aid us and rid her once and for all? Oh, and if you would like to know which one we prefer it to be it would have to be the latter." He seemed to be a kind person, and as far as the boys could tell he was telling the truth. Gohan did tell them to find anyone that wasn't evil and get them on their side. They exchanged glances before answering.  
  
"Well, we have a bit of a problem with your sister Locoyus, you see she's trying to kill us and her attempts are getting better all the time. Our instructions were to find out what kind of people were over here and deal with them accordingly. You seem to be the non-evil sort of people so we'll help you, seeing as how we have the same goal- get rid of the crazy evil physco weird chick thing," Trunks tried to sound as grown up as he could and that was as close as he could come to it.  
  
"Good," Hectare smiled, "then come with us and we shall tell you of our plan."  
  
"I'm hungry," Goten announced to everyone.  
  
"We can take care of that as well little one," Hectare laughed as they flew off to the direction of their castle.  
  
The castle was your typical stone fortress with a huge menacing appearance. Unlike it's beautiful surroundings the castle was dark and clouded by a thick heavy fog The over sized drawbridge was let down and the party entered the fortified castle. Goten starred at everything. It was all so evil looking and huge. In fact everything was oversized.  
  
"Um, do giants live here?" Goten's voiced echoed all around them as he spoke.  
  
"No," Hectare answered as he lend them down the main hall way into a huge room with a large table in the center. It looked to be the room where they made their plans, due to the maps and charts all over the walls.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Trunks asked as he looked around and saw no one else besides those he was already with.  
  
"There is one remaining village just outside the castle and that is all that remains of our once large and great nation. You see my sister killed my mother and father after the birth of my youngest sister to take the thrown because she knew they would favor my youngest sister for the thrown instead of her. She then killed all those that opposed her. So all the adults fell under her might and ruthless power. That was seven years ago," Hectare sighed heavily as he sat down at the head of the table.  
  
"But you're a grownup," Goten said as he sat next to him. He could barely see over the table because the chair and everything were quite to large for him.  
  
Hectare smiled at him, "I am not though I have been forced to act as one. I am only just 17. Everyone else here is close to my age if not younger. Now, let us all sit and discuss what we are to do." Trunks sat down across from Goten on Hectare's left side and he too had the same problem as Goten with the over sized furniture. After everyone had taken a seat Hectare began to explain what had to be done in order to bring a downfall to Locoyus' rule.  
  
"I don't know Bulma," Chi-chi said on the phone, "Goku's still just sitting here. It looks like he's meditating or something."  
  
"Vegeta hasn't 'come back' yet either," Bulma sounded a bit distressed, "what if something went wrong?"  
  
"Nothing went wrong," Chi-chi said in a panic, "Goku can fix anything. They're all right, just fooling around a bit- you know how they like to do that."  
  
"I hope you're right Chi-chi," Bulma sighed on the other line, "Well, I'll give you a call if anything changes over here."  
  
"I'll do the same," Chi-chi said and hung up the phone, "Oh Goku what's taking so long?"  
  
****Well, that's the end of section 10. The story is coming to it's conclusion and sad to say only has two sections left. So please review and let me know what you thought of this part=). 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to dbz or any of its characters, but it would be pretty cool if I did=)  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Hectare lead them deep inside the castle to the farthest most part. He finally stopped them in front of a gigantic solid oak door with iron fittings. It had several chains and locks all around it giving it a very un-welcoming appearance.  
  
"This leads to the tower where Keristas is being held," Hectare sighed, "We have tried several times but we can not get past the door. Perhaps you would have better luck."  
  
"You brought us all the way over here just to open a door?" Trunks groaned, "Please, let me show you how it's done!" Before Hectare could warn him, he touched the door. An enormous surge of energy then engulfed him causing him to contort in pain until he released it. "OUCH!!!!!!!! Why didn't you say it did that????"  
  
"I am impressed, several of us have died doing that very thing," Hectare explained, "As you see, my sister has guarded it well."  
  
"And as you will see, not good enough," Goten smiled, "Come on Trunks lets do it together with a super charge!" The boys then exchanged mischievous smiles as they simultaneously turned into super saiyans. They then took opposite sides of the door and placed their hands inside the cracks between the door and the wall. The energy came again this time more intense. The boys struggled against the pain but would not let go. They pulled with all their might until the door was flung out of its hinges chains and all. The boys' smiles came back as they powered down and smacked each other a high five.  
  
"I can't believe it," Hectare said as he slowly approached where the door once was. He looked back and saw the door smoking and crumpled in a hole in the opposite wall.  
  
"Yeah well, us super saiyans can do anything," Trunks said as he stretched like it had been nothing.  
  
"So what do we do now," Goten wondered, "Are there anymore traps?"  
  
"It might sound strange, but honestly I'm not sure. You see we've never gotten this far before, so we have no idea what to encounter," Hectare explained, "All we know for sure is that Keristas is at the top of the tower."  
  
"Well let's go find out what else is in there!" Goten exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"We'll take care of whatever else is in there," Trunks said confidently, "So why don't you get behind us."  
  
"My dad would be so jealous! Come on!!!" Goten ran excitedly inside the now open door way and raced up the stairs.  
  
To the boys disappointment they encounter no more trouble along the way. The stairs seemed to never end as they raced up case after case. Finally they reached the top and were standing in front of a small wooden door that looked as if it were a million years old. Trunks went to open it but stopped short.  
  
"Um, does this door do the same thing as the other one?" he asked nervously.  
  
"No body knows Trunks, just test it and see," Goten replied.  
  
"Who's there?" a voice asked from beyond the door.  
  
"Keristas is that you?" Hectare asked.  
  
"Yes, what do you want?" she replied from within the room.  
  
"We've come to rescue you," Goten laughed, "I've always wanted to say that."  
  
"Is that true, does that mean my sister's reign of tyranny is over at last?"  
  
"I'm sorry to say it doesn't, but with your help it will all be over soon," Hectare told her, "Do you know if there is anything protecting this door?"  
  
"Nothing to my knowledge. It opens like any doors do, however it leads to nothing."  
  
"Oh, well I can take care of that," Trunks smiled as he opened the door. It opened to a small circular room with one small window close to the top of the ceiling. A single cot and some straw where all that kept the room from being bare. A small child stood in the shadows against the far side of the room.  
  
"Hi, I'm Goten," he smiled as he walked in the room and looked around, "And I thought my room was small."  
  
"Goten, that wasn't very nice," Trunks sighed, "but you're right- this room is pretty small. I think my closest is this size."  
  
"You must be very fortunate then," Keristas walked toward them. She was no taller than Goten if not a few inches smaller. She had long hair that was full of loose curls. As for its color it appeared black but when it was caught in the light it shimmered in shades of violet. Her eyes were quite unique. They appeared to be all colors but were at the same time no color at all. She was dressed in a simple blue dress that looked to be slightly worn and tattered. An amulet was around her neck that seemed to have a light source of its own.  
  
"Keristas, do you remember me?" Hectare knelt down in front of her. She looked up and him and thought for a moment.  
  
"You must be my brother that I hear my sister tell me of, but you do not look as annoying as she would say," she looked quite serious as she continued, "Why have you come to rescue me?"  
  
"We wish to end Locoyus' reign and you are the key in doing that. You are the only other person that could revile with her powers," he explained.  
  
"Then I am sorry to disappoint you brother," she held up the amulet, "My powers are bound and I can not use them."  
  
"That little thing is binding them, why don't you just take it off," Goten asked.  
  
"It is called the amulet of nightmares. It is the sole object that is capable of binding a dream dweller's powers. Once it is placed on a dweller it can not be taken off, or so they say," Hectare sighed, "This is very unfortunate."  
  
"No this is very stupid! It's just a piece of jewelry for crying out loud," Trunks said, "Come on Goten, let's get that thing off of her."  
  
"Yeah!" Goten smiled, "We'll take care of that, you'll see."  
  
"I'm afraid this power is far beyond you, but you are welcome to try," Hectare informed them as he stepped back so they could proceed.  
  
"Best way to go about it?" Goten asked Trunks as they examined it first.  
  
"We both grab hold of the amulet and pull real hard, how's that?" he smiled.  
  
"Works for me!" they then grabbed it and began to pull as hard as they could. To their surprise it began to pull back even stronger then they were. They kept pulling harder and harder but no matter how hard they pulled it always pulled even harder back.  
  
"Okay, hate to bring up the obvious, but this isn't working!" Goten panted as he let go and fell down on the ground.  
  
"I know, let me think," Trunks said as he joined his friend on the ground, "We could- no that would kill her. Um... how about- no, no good. Well there has to be a way!"  
  
"How about a desruct-o-disk? One of us hold it away from the girl while the other cuts it off with the disk?" Goten asked.  
  
"Worth a try, but you know what will happen if you miss or if you're off a fraction of an inch- off with her head," Trunks said.  
  
"Nevermind, my aim sucks and yours isn't much better with that thing," Goten sighed, "So there's only one of these things right?"  
  
"Yes," Hectare said.  
  
"I'm assuming that it's been used before, since you know what it does." Goten said.  
  
"That is correct," Hectare replied.  
  
"Well, how come it's not still on them if you can't take it off," Goten wondered.  
  
"It releases itself only after the death of it's wearer," Hectare explained.  
  
"That's it!!!" Goten exclaimed, "She has to be dead!!!"  
  
"We're not going to kill her," Trunks reminded him, "That's what we're trying to avoid here my friend."  
  
"I know, but listen to this: all we have to do is make that thing think she's dead, then it'll let go and everything is cool!" Goten smiled.  
  
"Yeah, but how do we get her to 'play dead'?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Um, I haven't thought of that part yet," Goten sighed as he sat back down quite discouraged.  
  
"There is a drug that induces a death like state, however it is very dangerous. Most all of those that have used it have died themselves, or never awoken," Hectare said.  
  
"Then we shall try it," Keristas said quietly.  
  
"Are you nuts??? He just said it might kill you," Trunks reminded her.  
  
"That is a risk I am willing to take," she smiled, "now prepare the drug."  
  
They brought her down stairs. While they were preparing the drug they cleaned her up and gave her new clothes. They brought her to the most comfortable bed chamber and placed her on the bed. The drug was then given to her. For a few minutes nothing happened, but then she appeared to have past out and went completely pale and lifeless. Her vital signs dropped to below traceable levels and everyone waited around her bed for only time would tell weather or not their plan had worked.  
  
After close to one hour had past the amulet released itself and fell onto the bed next to Keristas. Hectare quickly picked it up and placed it inside a small wooden box. He then took a vile from his robes and gave her another drug that was suppose to revive her. The minutes seemed like years as they waited for her to awaken. They were about to loose hope when suddenly she opened her eyes and sat up. She looked down and was pleased to see that the amulet was no longer around her neck.  
  
"It appears to have worked," she smiled.  
  
"How do you feel?" Hectare asked as he sat down next to her.  
  
"Very good," she smiled widely, "I feel my powers rising to the surface."  
  
"Good, you should rest for a while, then we shall go after Locoyus," Hectare smiled as he stood up and left the room followed by his men.  
  
"Um, that was pretty brave what you did," Goten said, "but do you really think you're strong enough to take on your sister? I mean, she's been using her powers since she was born, and you've never used yours before."  
  
"Then I shall practice," she smiled as she closed her eyes and vanished to another realm.  
  
"Way to go Goten! She's suppose to be resting not trying out her stuff," Trunks smacked him up side his head, "but you did have a good point, so I'm not going to tell on you this time."  
  
After awhile Keristas returned and was quite confident that her powers could rival her evil sister's. Everyone then reassembled to the conference room to go over the plan one last time before taking action. Hectare sat at on end of the table while Keristas took her place across from him. Everyone else filled in the middle.  
  
"The time is finally drawing near," Hectare began, "We will be unable to help Keristas when she enters the middle realm to confront Locoyus."  
  
"Actually, Trunks and I can go there too. You see our dads and my brother are there right now. In fact crazy lady is controlling our dads and my brother is trying to hold them back- so if he's not dead by now he'll be dead real soon," Goten told them.  
  
"Yeah, so what his point was in case you didn't catch it was that we'll go with Keristas and help," Trunks said, "Oh, and what should we do about the gate thing- it's standing wide open."  
  
"We'll take care of that, you three had best be off to take care of Locoyus. Be careful and remember Keristas that even though she is your sister she is still evil and needs to be dealt with accordingly," Hectare said, "And take this." He handed Goten the small wooden box in which he had placed the amulet.  
  
"I will not forget," she said, "If it is in my power she will be taken care of as she should." With that said the three then left for the middle realm.  
  
Gohan was yet again thrown down by one of his fathers massive attacks. He didn't know how much longer he could last against both of them. The only reason why he had lasted this long was because they were taking turns in their attacks and not both attacking him at once. There was a bright light from the center of the area. After it vanished Goten, Trunks, and a small girl were standing where it once was.  
  
"About time," Gohan said in between shallow breaths, "you sure did take your sweet time."  
  
"Well well well," Locoyus sneered, "if it isn't Keristas come to stop me no doubt. I have no idea how you got out or how your powers are free, but I do know that you're no match for me sister."  
  
"Really," Keristas then turned to Goku and Vegeta. She simply snapped her fingers and they were released from Locoyus' hold. "Some how I doubt that."  
  
"Prepare yourself sister," Locoyus said with a clenched jaw as she prepared to attack.  
  
****Well that's it for section 11, one section left=( Kindly let me know what you thought of this section and I'll be putting up the conclusion to Dream Dwellers in about a week. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review. 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to dbz or any of its characters- come to think of it I don't really own the rights to anything.... yet=)  
  
Chapter 12  
  
It was the strangest thing Goten had ever witnessed, and he'd seen his fair share of oddities in his time. Blinding brilliant lights of all different colors were emanating from the two sisters in the center of everyone. Every now and again one of the girls would be thrown back or stumble slightly to their knees but then they would quickly recover and continue to what they were doing before. Trunks had tried to lend a hand by attempting to attack Locoyus while they were fighting, but there was a powerful force around them that could not be penetrated and he was thrown away.  
  
A smile came to Keristas' lips as she outstretched her hands and engulfed her sister in a pure white light. Locoyus was lifted off the ground and then thrown back in defeat. She managed to pick herself up and stand. Her breathing was shallow and she showed signs of internal bleeding but she gave a twisted smile regardless.  
  
"I see that your dweller powers are indeed superior to my own," she laughed maniacally, "But as you shall see I win with the bruit strength!" With that said she moved with lighting speed toward Keristas and rammed her fist deep in her sisters gut. It was now Keristas turn to fall down from an over powering attack. She wasn't down long before Locoyus was upon her again. She lifted her up by the back of her head and began beating her in the upper and lower abdomen as fast and as hard as she could. Blood was spat from Keristas as she was powerless to her sister's attacks.  
  
It had only been a fraction of a second and Goten and Trunks found it hard to see her movements. Vegeta and Goku moved forward to assist Keristas, but Locoyus used her power on them to keep them at bay. Gohan was still too injured from their fathers to do anything so it was left to the boys. Goten couldn't help but feeling a mixture of anxiety and excitement. He had been wanting to beat Locoyus down for what she had done to his family and yet watching her fight with great speed and skill was intimidating. Weather Trunks was feeling the same or not could not be seen. He had the emotionless expression on his face as was his costume to do in battle.  
  
"Let's do this Goten!" Trunks yelled confidently to both reassure his friend and signal the attack. With that said Goten pushed aside whatever he was feeling and lend in for the attack. He was going for a high kick in the head while Trunks was going for a swift punch in the mid section from the side angle. To their horror Locoyus used Keristas to block the attacks. They tried to stop but it happened to fast and they pummeled her instead. Locoyus laughed as she threw the beaten body of Keristas aside.  
  
"Thanks for the help. So you boys want to play," she smiled as she entered a fighting stance, "well then, bring it on!" They barely had time to enter a stance of their own before she was attacking them. Her moves were so quick that by the time they blocked one she had already made three more. They were getting slung around like a couple of rag dolls. Somehow, they weren't quite sure how, she managed to sling them into each other which sent them sprawling on the ground.  
  
"This is not working!" Goten mumbled from under Trunks.  
  
"I think she knocked my tooth loose!!!" Trunks said angrily, "I think its time to level the playing field!" They then both changed into super saiyans with hopes of setting Locoyus in her place. With their power increased they rejoined the battle field.  
  
"Oh looked they've changed their hair color- I'm soooo scared now!" Locoyus mocked them.  
  
"Hey!" Goten yelled defensively, "Our eyes changed colors too!!!" Trunks hung his head and shook it in shame.  
  
"Let's just get this over with," Trunks mumbled.  
  
Their powers collided on the battle field. Blow for blow they were evenly matched. Even their energy attacks canceled each other out easily. It seemed to be a draw. Goten sat down next to Gohan while he let Trunks try a little one on one for a bit.  
  
"I don't get why we can't beat her," Goten sighed.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I think it has something to do with her dweller powers that enable her to fight like this. I've been studying her and I've noticed that she's not drawing energy from herself like we do. She's getting it from somewhere else- I'm not sure where exactly. But as long as she still has access to it, it's only a matter of time before you run out of steam and she creams you," Gohan informed him.  
  
"THE AMULET!!!" Goten yelled as he jumped up and pulled the small wooden box out of his pocket, "this is what stops a dweller's powers, somehow. I'm not sure how it works really, or how to make it work for that matter."  
  
"The amulet of nightmares? I read about it in the scrolls I found. How did you get it?" Gohan wondered.  
  
"Long story, why don't you just tell me how to get it to work."  
  
"Well, you put it around their neck, and another dweller uses their power to activate it."  
  
"And our dweller is out of commission," Goten sighed as he looked over to where Keristas was still lying on the ground.  
  
"Yeah, it's not like we could give her some of our power or anything to help revive her," Gohan said sarcastically.  
  
"Too bad," Goten clearly didn't notice the sarcasm in his brother's tone, as he often didn't.  
  
"Idiot! Of course we can, now bring her over here and I'll give her mine so that you can still help. It's going to be hard to get it on her. She's not going to just let you do it you know," Gohan sighed as Goten brought Keristas over to him and gently placed her before him. Gohan placed his hand on her forehead and gave her the remaining bit of strength that he had. It worked and she slowly sat up and painfully held her stomach.  
  
"Okay, here's the deal. Trunks and I will put this on her somehow and you do whatever it is you do and make it work," Goten explained, well sort of.  
  
"All right," she stood up and began to prepare herself for her task. Goten hesitated before continuing looking from the amulet in his hand to Keristas then Locoyus. He then joined Trunks.  
  
"What's up?" Trunks panted as he landed next to his friend. Goten whispered what had to be done. "Sounds hard enough, let's do it!" Together they attacked her. The only way they could get the amulet around her neck was for one of them to hold her somehow so she couldn't resist. They had no idea how they were going to accomplish this however so they were just going to wing it best they could.  
  
After several failed attempts Trunks finally grew frustrated and somehow managed to wrap his legs around her neck while he was pulling her hair. Goten then grabbed her arms around her back and tossed Trunks the amulet. He then pulled an interesting series of contorts and managed to get the amulet successfully around her neck.  
  
"Now Keristas!" Trunks yelled as he and Goten continued to hold her best they could. Keristas floated up to where they were. Her hands were clasped in front of her and her head was held down as if she were meditating. She then looked Locoyus in the eyes and held her arms out stretched in front of her body.  
  
"You don't want to do this Keristas, it's me Locoyus your sister!" she pleaded.  
  
"You have done unspeakable evil with your powers and now they will be taken from you and you will be banished forever!" Keristas said as a hot blue light shot from her hands and entered the amulet. It seemed to be absorbing the energy. After the blast was complete the amulet was glowing as it had been before when Keristas was wearing it.  
  
"Release her, she can do nothing to you. I will now banish her to the forgotten realm," Keristas said.  
  
"You wouldn't!" Locoyus cried, "Not to your own blood!"  
  
"You are no kin to me," she said coldly as she held one hand out toward her sister with her palm out stretched to her. As she began to clench her fist Locoyus began to fade until finally she was completely gone.  
  
"That was so way cool!" Goten grinned.  
  
"Yeah, it was all me," Trunks laughed, "so what's the forgotten thing anyway?"  
  
"It's a place that is completely void of life. It has no exits. You can only be sent there and you can never return," she explained, "I thank you for your help. Without you my realm would still be under her rule and countless others would have fallen. We are all in your debt."  
  
"Yeah well, they were trained well," Goku smiled as he and Vegeta joined them.  
  
"It was MY son that held her first and put the thing on," Vegeta bragged.  
  
"My son gave the little girl the energy so it all could have happened, Trunks could have held her all day long with that thing on, but it wouldn't have done jack unless she had the energy," Goku reminded him.  
  
"You can argue about this later," Gohan laughed as he hobbled over to them, "I'm just glad she's gone and this is finally over."  
  
"Yes there are still some issues that must be taken care of that will require your assistance," Keristas smiled, "The gate is still open so if you and your families will join us we can take care of it."  
  
"Trunks and I are already there!" Goten smiled.  
  
"I bet Chi-chi is going insane, we'll be over in a bit," Goku smiled as he disappeared.  
  
"My woman and I will be there much faster than Kakorate and his female!" Vegeta said as he too left.  
  
"Let's go, we'll see you later Gohan," Goten smiled as he, Trunks and Keristas left.  
  
That evening there was a huge celebration in the castle that now belonged to Keristas. The Briefs and the Sons were both present as the guests of honor. They ate until they could eat no more. They then talked about things of the past and how now they could go back to some of their old ways with a few updates. After the celebration was over they returned through the gate. The book was then taken and the gate was shut. Under Keristas strict instructions the book was given to Goten to guard. Keristas never forgot them and would frequently return to their realm to spend time with them.  
  
And so the reign of Locoyus was lifted and the realms were safe once again all thanks to a couple of children that were thought to be no real threat at all.  
  
*****Well that's the end of "Dream Dwellers". I hope you've enjoyed it. So, please review and let me know what you thought about my story now that it's finally finished and you can read it all=) Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it=)=) 


End file.
